Skygold
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: De acuerdo con una leyenda, existe una ciudad llamada "Skygold", la cual poseía enormes riquezas y tecnología avanzada. Sin embargo, un explorador llamado Gold Book logra encontrar la ciudad y envía una carta a la princesa Celestia. Pero Celestia tiene otros planes, y a medida que avanze la historia mostrara su lado oscuro y ambicioso de poder.
1. Capítulo 1: Skygold

**_Capítulo 1: Skygold_**

 ** _"_** ** _Las Leyendas son solo leyendas hasta que algo compruebe su existencia"._**

 ** _Shield Imagination_**

Una antigua leyenda decía que más allá de las fronteras de Equestria, existe una ciudad llamada Skygold, y que es habitada únicamente por unicornios y pegasos. Pero no era una ciudad común, se decía que era más grande que Canterlot e incluso más hermosa que Cloudsdale. Se cuenta que era un lugar rico en oro, plata y gemas preciosas, incluso se decía que cada familia tenía grabado en enormes placas de oro las Cutie Marks de cada uno de sus miembros y que estas estaban colocadas fuera de sus casas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran unos enormes edificios hechos de mármol y estuco blanco llamados **"Templos"** , los cuales estaban adornados en su interior con piedras preciosas y en el que los habitantes adoraban a varias deidades o dioses, que eran relacionados con elementos de la naturaleza. En Skygold, la educación es impartida a todos los habitantes sin excepción, a cada uno de los potrillos se les enseña ciencia, matemáticas, magia, vuelo e incluso a combatir. La ciudad era protegida por cinco grandes serpientes voladoras, que eran llamados **"Quetzalpopocas"** por los habitantes y que representaban a los cuatro elementos de la tierra: agua, tierra, viento y fuego.

Pero un día, Skygold dejo de ser una leyenda para convertirse en una realidad.

Era un día soleado en Equestria, habían pasado cinco meses después de la derrota del Rey Sombra, y la princesa Celestia se encontraba en su palacio sentada en su trono, hasta que un guardia se acercó a ella y le entrego una carta que decía lo siguiente:

 _Buen día Princesa Celestia, vengo para informarle una noticia que para mí es difícil de creer. Hace unos meses y a pesar de las humillaciones que recibí por parte de algunos académicos y profesores de la Universidad de Manehattan, me aventure en un pequeño barco para ir en busca de Skygold, la mítica ciudad que muchos marineros de las costas de Equestria aseguraban haberla visto._

 _Durante mi viaje hice algunas escalas en el reino de los grifos, pero en cuanto llegue a costas desconocidas la comida y el agua comenzaron a escasear, sin embargo decidí continuar mi viaje hasta que finalmente llegue a una isla. Cansado caí rendido sobre la playa, pero antes de cerrar los ojos observe a una unicornio azul que tenía un brazalete de oro en su pata derecha y portaba un collar de rubís en su pecho. Ella me cuido durante 3 días en su casa. Cuando me recupere le pregunte si existía la ciudad de Skygold, ella me llevo al balcón de su casa y cual sería mi sorpresa al ver varios edificios de color blanco frente a mí. Era Skygold, imagine mi emoción al saber que la ciudad era real…. Estaba… frente a mí._

 _Luego de unas semanas, los habitantes arreglaron mi barco y me dieron provisiones. Yo aproveche ese tiempo para tomar algunas fotos con mi cámara. Después regrese a Manehattan, por esta razón le pido que me otorgue una audiencia con usted y con el consejo para mostrarles las fotos._

 _Espero pueda mandarme responderme pronto._

 _Atentamente su fiel servidor Gold Book._

Después de leer la carta, la princesa llamo a uno de los criados del castillo y le dijo:

-Llame al consejo y dígale que habrá una reunión esta noche en el palacio.

-Si majestad –respondió el poni.

La Princesa se dirigió a su habitación, levito una pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta que decía lo siguiente:

 _Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi más fiel alumna._

 _Necesito que vengas a Canterlot esta noche, ya que habrá una reunión del consejo en el que se discutirá un tema que creo podrá interesarte, te espero a las 7:00 de la noche en el Palacio._

 _Atentamente la Princesa Celestia._

La princesa envió inmediatamente la carta, en ese momento llamo a un guardia del castillo y le dijo:

-Esta noche vendrá un poni llamado Gold Book, tiene mi autorización para entrar al palacio.

-Si majestad –respondió el guardia.

Luego de que el guardia se había ido, la princesa se dirigió a la biblioteca de Canterlot, la bibliotecaria se acercó a ella y le pregunto:

-¿Buscaba algo princesa?

-Si –respondió la princesa sin mirar a la bibliotecaria, luego pregunto -¿tiene algún libro que hable sobre conquista o colonización?

-Bueno… solo tengo uno que habla sobre la Conquista de Mexicolt –respondió la bibliotecaria un poco asustada, ya que usualmente la princesa buscaba libros sobre magia.

-¿Me lo puede entregar? –pregunto la princesa.

-Pues… si –respondió la bibliotecaria, luego atrajo con su magia un libro color verde y le dijo –aquí tiene.

-Gracias –dijo Celestia.

La princesa salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su palacio. Mientras caminaba en sus pensamientos una voz le decía: "Bueno Celestia, creo que ya es hora de expandir un poco tu reino ¿No lo crees? Solo imagina las riquezas, la tecnología que han de poseer, los conocimientos que encontrarías… ¡VAMOS CELESTIA! ¡RECUERDA QUE EL SUEÑO DE TU PADRE ERA ENCONTRAR SKYGOLD! ¡AHORA TE TOCA A TI HACERLO REALIDAD!"

La princesa cerro los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, yo hare realidad el sueño de papá –se dijo así misma, luego observando la casa de la familia Sparkle dijo –Y ya sé quién me ayudara.

La princesa continúo su camino hasta llegar a su palacio y encerrarse en él durante todo el día.

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y si quieren conocer más de mi busquen mi página de Facebook como ShieldImagination97, nos vemos el próximo capítulo hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La Audiencia

**_Capítulo 2: La Audiencia_**

La noche había caído en Equestria, y en la estación de trenes de Canterlot un tren procedente de Ponyville había llegado; de este bajo una unicornio morada de crin color purpura oscuro con una franja rosa y una franja morada, detrás de ella un pequeño dragón de color purpura la seguía.

-Oye Twilight, ¿A qué venimos a Canterlot? –pregunto el pequeño dragón.

-No lo sé Spike, la princesa me dijo que habría una reunión del consejo en el que se discutirá un tema… interesante –respondió Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento Spike puso una cara de aburrimiento. Twilight preocupada por su amigo le pregunto:

-¿Por qué esa cara Spike?

-No te ofendas, pero es que cuando hablas de reuniones del consejo es un poco… aburrido, además de que…

-Yo no diría que esta vez sería aburrido pequeño dragoncillo –dijo una voz interrumpiendo a Spike.

Spike y Twilight voltearon hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz y vieron a un unicornio de melena gris, pelaje blanco y con un esmoquin de color negro.

-Buenas noches yegua y… dragón. Me llamo Gold Book, soy profesor y arqueólogo de la universidad de Manehattan –saludo el unicornio con caballerosidad.

-Um… un placer, yo soy Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Oh! Discúlpeme señorita, nunca creí poder conocer de frente a la heroína de Equestria –le dijo Gold Book arrodillándose ante ella.

De repente dos guardias se acercaron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los tres platicando. Uno de ellos se acercó a Gold Book y le pregunto:

-¿Es usted Gold Book?

-Sí, el mismo.

-La princesa nos envió para escoltarlo al palacio personalmente. Déjeme decirle que la princesa está muy ansiosa de conocerlo, al igual que el consejo. Todos los aristócratas consideran que su descubrimiento será… como decirlo… enriquecedor para todo el mundo señor Book –le dijo el guardia poniendo un rostro de malicia.

-Pues de ser así, estoy a su servicio –respondió el unicornio arrodillándose ante los guardias.

-Bueno, pues síganos por favor –le pidió el guardia.

Los tres ponis (los dos guardias y Gold Book) comenzaron a caminar en dirección al palacio.

-Bueno, por lo que se ve será aburrido –le dijo Spike a Twilight al ver que los ponis se alejaban –ahora vámonos porque en Ponyville va a venir el chavo –dijo Spike caminando en dirección a uno de los vagones, pero en ese momento Twilight lo jalo con su magia y lo coloco en su lomo para después comenzar a trotar en dirección al palacio.

-Lo siento Spike, pero tú sabes que me agrada mucho la arqueología, y si es algo nuevo, lo quiero saber –le dijo Twilight.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, la princesa Celestia recorría los pasillos mientras observaba los vitrales que ilustraban la historia de Equestria.

En ese momento Celestia se detuvo por unos segundos en el pasillo, ella levanto la vista y observo un retrato de sus padres hecho en óleo.

-¡Ay Papá! –Decía la princesa Celestia con un tono de queja -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

El padre de Celestia había sido un unicornio llamado Solaris, quien era hijo de la princesa Platinum.

La princesa Celestia volteo hacia donde se encontraba su madre y le dijo con el mismo tono:

-¿Por qué fuiste tan tonta madre? No puedo creer que nos dejases a mi hermana y a mí sin nuestro padre.

La madre de Celestia había sido una pegaso llamada White Sky, quien era hija del comandante Hurricane.

Celestia cerró los ojos y recordó que sus abuelos se oponían al matrimonio entre ambas razas, pues a pesar de que habían decidido compartir las nuevas tierras, se les había prohibido a los habitantes que no podían enamorarse de un potro o yegua que perteneciese a otra raza, porque eso crearía un mestizaje y se perdería la pureza de cada una de las tribus. Pero sus padres habían hecho caso omiso y se casaron.

La princesa abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y viendo hacia el retrato de su padre le dijo con rabia:

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE ABANDONARNOS?! ¡CUANDO MAS TE NECESITABAMOS NOS DEJASTE!

A la princesa le dolía recordar a su padre, ya que nunca estaba en el palacio y se la pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo expediciones que para su madre eran "ridículas". Hay que decir que Solaris era un aficionado a la arqueología y (como cualquier gobernante) estaba obsesionado con las historias que describían ciudades de oro o civilizaciones avanzadas.

Esta obsesión fue separándolo de su familia poco a poco, pues no se molestó en estar presente cuando nació Celestia, mucho menos cuando nació Luna.

Ese dolor de no haber convivido con su padre por culpa de esas leyendas, había creado en Celestia un rencor y odio inimaginable contra los amigos de su padre. A tal punto que incluso en cuanto ella fue nombrada gobernante de Equestria mando a ejecutarlos.

Celestia fue la encargada de prohibir las expediciones a tierras desconocidas, ya que no quería que otro potrillo sufriera lo que ella había vivido en carne propia.

De repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Majestad, el señor Gold Book y el consejo ya se encuentran en el salón de sesiones.

La princesa Celestia volteo a ver y observo que era un criado del castillo.

-Gracias por avisarme –le dijo la princesa al criado

\- Por nada majestad –respondió el criado, quien después se retiró.

Celestia observo por última vez el retrato para después comenzar a caminar en dirección al salón de sesiones. Luego de salir del pasillo de los vitrales entro a otro pasillo donde habían algunos objetos que habían sido regalados a la familia real por parte de varios reinos como Pegaspaña, Crinancia, Potrugal, entre otras más.

-Por culpa de esas cosas se volvió loco mi padre –pensaba la princesa mientras observaba los objetos.

Mientras tanto en el salón de sesiones, Twilight y Spike se encontraban al igual que los miembros del consejo esperando a la princesa Celestia. El salón de sesiones era un enorme recinto que estaba lleno de asientos y varios balcones, se caracterizaba por tener una cúpula que estaba decorada con una pintura que mostraba las Cutie Mark de las princesas Luna y Celestia.

-Twilight, ¿Ya nos podemos ir? –le pregunto el dragón con un tono de aburrimiento.

-No Spike, te aseguro que esto será interesante –respondió Twilight.

Los miembros del consejo se encontraban platicando entre ellos.

 **"** **El consejo** " era considerado el casco derecho de la princesa, ya que se encargaban de autorizar los asuntos que este considerase de mayor importancia.

De repente se escucharon las trompetas que anunciaron la llegada de su majestad al salón.

-¡DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A LA SOBERANA DE EQUESTRIA, LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! –anuncio uno de los guardias mientras la princesa Celestia aparecía en el balcón reservado para la realeza.

-Quiero agradecer la presencia de todos ustedes esta noche –decía la princesa Celestia mientras observaba a todos los presentes –hoy, es un día histórico para todos nosotros –la princesa Celestia señalo hacia el centro y dijo –Gold Book, uno de nuestros investigadores más talentosos nos trae un descubrimiento que cambiara la historia.

En ese momento Gold Book apareció en el centro del salón.

-Buenas noches princesa y gracias por esta oportunidad –dijo Gold Book, luego dirigiéndose hacia todos se presentó –me llamo Gold Book, soy profesor y arqueólogo de la universidad de Manehattan. Hoy vengo a presentarles las pruebas que ponen en evidencia la existencia de la ciudad de Skygold.

En ese instante los miembros del consejo comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos:

-Este tipo está loco –murmuro uno.

-¿Skygold? Eso no existe –murmuro otro.

Spike por su parte trataba de contener la risa, pues el pequeño dragón conocía esa leyenda y sabía que era una farsa, mientras que Twilight observaba al poni con una cara de duda, pues esa leyenda era para ella solo eso, una absurda leyenda contada por marineros codiciosos.

Gold Book al ver la actitud del consejo, comenzó a caminar hacia el proyector que él había instalado, lo encendió y proyecto primero la imagen del grabado de un antiguo libro; esto hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Luego acercándose a la imagen dijo:

-Potros y potras, admiren… ¡LAS MARAVILLAS DE SKYGOLD!

En ese momento el comenzó a mostrar una serie de fotografías que el había tomado durante su visita en la ciudad, todos los presentes quedaron maravillados al ver las imágenes.

La primera imagen mostraba a una unicornio de color blanco y crines doradas que portaba un vestido blanco con franjas azul rey y llevaba una diadema hecha de oro. A los espectadores les llamo la atención de que la yegua tenía puestos unos aretes de plata y un collar con la figura de una flor, igualmente hecha del mismo material.

-¡OHHHHHH! –exclamaron sorprendidos los miembros del consejo.

-A-bu-rri-dooo –dijo Spike al ver la imagen.

-¡SHHHH! Silencio Spike, creo que son reales –le regaño Twilight enojada.

Gold Book al ver que había logrado captar la atención mostro otra imagen en la que se mostraba el interior de un edificio que tenía incrustadas varias gemas en sus columnas que (aparentemente) estaban hechas de mármol. En la misma imagen se mostraba a un grupo de ponis entregando una charola llena de frutos silvestres a una escultura de oro que tenía la forma de un pegaso.

Spike al ver la imagen comenzó a babear y exclamo:

-¡OH! ¡ESO SE VE TAN DELICIOSO!

La siguiente imagen mostro a un grupo de potrillos de diferentes rangos sociales observando una pizarra que tenía escrito una operación matemática que decía: 18 + 1000 + 18, 000 =

-¡WOW! No pensé que ese tipo de educación existiese.

Durante los siguientes minutos se proyectaron diversas fotografías que mostraban la vida en la ciudad que antes parecía ser solo una leyenda. En algunas fotos se mostraban mercados, en otros edificios que tenían placas de oro, se mostraban enormes grúas de metal que utilizaban magia y no motores, incluso se mostraban tiendas de ropa y otras cosas que se puede decir atraerían la atención de cualquier poni.

Gold Book apago el proyector y atrajo con su magia una alforja, se acercó cerca del balcón de la princesa Celestia y de su alforja saco un enorme pergamino. El unicornio se arrodillo ante ella y le dijo:

-Majestad, le suplico su apoyo para volver a Skygold. Este pergamino contiene un mapa que nos puede guiar hasta esa ciudad. Usted sabe que si tenemos a Skygold de nuestra parte podríamos volvernos un reino más próspero y… por así decirlo, más limpio.

Celestia voló hacia donde se encontraba Gold Book, se paró frente a él y le dijo:

-Gold Book, tu generosidad y honestidad en mostrarnos estas imágenes son admirables. Tu pudiste haberlas guardado para ti, pero veo que tienes un gran corazón y amor por tu gente –luego volviéndose hacia el consejo les dijo –Señores del consejo, suplico con humildad que le den a este potro todos los recursos para su expedición, pues creo en sus palabras y en… Skygold.

Uno de los miembros se levantó y dijo:

-Con su perdón majestad pero, según mal no recuerdo, usted prohibió las expediciones a tierras desconocidas.

-Lo sé señor –respondió la princesa mientras se acercaba al miembro del consejo, luego le dijo –pero los tiempos cambian. Por favor, recuerde que Star Swirl también quería hallar esta ciudad. ¿Qué dice?

-Está bien princesa –dijo el miembro del consejo, luego le dijo al consejo -Quienes estén a favor de autorizar esta expedición, levanten su casco derecho.

Gold Book quedo impresionado al ver que la mayoría de los miembros habían votado a favor.

-Muy bien –dijo el unicornio, luego volteando a ver a Gold Book le pregunto –y díganos ¿Qué necesita?

-Un barco, diez guardias, comida y agua para tres meses.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Exclamo el unicornio de forma molesta -¡¿CÓMO QUE TARDARA TRES MESES?!

-Bueno, eso fue porque iba en un barco de vela, pero si me dieran un barco de vapor podría tardar solo tres semanas.

-Está bien, se te dará.

-Un momento –dijo la princesa Celestia interrumpiendo al unicornio –creo que necesitamos enviar a diez ciudadanos para que demos a conocer nuestra cultura e intenciones.

-Muy bien princesa y… ¿Quiénes serán los elegidos? –pregunto el miembro del consejo.

La princesa comenzó a observar a los presentes y de repente se percató de la presencia de Twilight en uno de los balcones. La princesa al verla sonrió y dijo:

-Serán mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, acompañadas por usted, el señor Fancy Pants y su acompañante la señorita Fleur Dis Lee y por supuesto el pequeño Spike.

-Sera un honor majestad –dijo el miembro del consejo.

-Muy bien, entonces –la princesa volteo hacia Gold Book y le dijo –quiero que la expedición comience mañana en la mañana en el puerto de Manehattan.

-Si majestad –dijo Gold Book sintiéndose alagado.

-Declaro a esta audiencia… ¡TERMINADA! –dijo Celestia golpeando su casco contra el suelo.

Los miembros del consejo se dirigieron a su compañero para felicitarlo por haber sido elegido. Twilight y Spike se levantaron de su asiento y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta para salir del balcón.

Pero en cuanto salió cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la princesa Celestia frente a ella.

-¡Oh princesa! No pensé verla aquí –le dijo Twilight a Celestia.

-¡Ay Twilight! Espero que no me decepciones.

-Por supuesto que no princesa, por usted haría cualquier cosa.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo Twilight?

-Um… claro –respondió Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que cuando llegues a Skygold me mandes cartas en el que me expliques… costumbres, forma de vida, creencias y tradiciones.

-Claro princesa, estoy segura que este descubrimiento contribuirá al crecimiento de Equestria –respondió Twilight, luego arrodillándose a Celestia le dijo –bueno princesa me tengo que ir a casa a avisarle a mis amigas para que hagamos maletas y tomemos el tren temprano para ir a Manehattan, así que… adiós princesa.

-Adiós Twilight y descansa.

-Vámonos Spike.

Spike se subió a su lomo y mientras Twilight caminaba hacia la salida el solo exclamaba: "¡OH QUIERO IRME YA! ¡VAMOS JOYAS VENGAN CON PAPI!".

La princesa Celestia al verlos alejarse puso una sonrisa maliciosa y se dijo así misma:

-Si Twilight, ve a preparar tus maletas. Tienes… mucho, pero mucho que hacer ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y si quieren conocer más de su servidor, busquen mi página de Facebook como ShieldImagination97, nos vemos el próximo capítulo hasta la próxima.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Dos Mundos Distintos

**_Capítulo 3: Dos Mundos Distintos_**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que la audiencia había acabado, y la princesa Celestia se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el libro que había adquirido en la biblioteca.

Cada página que ojeaba no dejaba de impresionarla, pues los detalles respecto a lo que fue la Conquista de Mexicolt eran bastante precisos.

Pero para Celestia esos relatos eran valiosos, pues consideraba que si iba a conquistar a un pueblo alejado de todo aquello que ella conocía, entonces debía por lo menos conocer un poco sobre las estrategias que otros habían empleado para conquistar pueblos similares.

Sin embargo, en su mente continuaba la misma lucha, la de su lado conquistador, ambicioso y lleno de odio contra su lado amable, pacífico y de perdón.

Y es que como gobernante tenía dos opciones: Podría conquistar, arrasar con toda forma de vida y sacar el rencor que había guardado desde pequeña o podría simplemente superar su odio, negociar pacíficamente con los habitantes del pueblo y posiblemente intercambiar su cultura, sus productos y comerciar.

Pero Celestia tampoco dejaba de pensar en las fotografías que Gold Book había mostrado en la audiencia, y es que no podía creer que en una ciudad tan bella pudiera haber una organización social tan perfecta y en el que el pueblo conviviera con sus gobernantes de una forma tan normal, como si no existieran las clases sociales.

Ella siempre estuvo acostumbrada a los lujos y a entablar relaciones con ponis de dinero, por lo que ver a un gobernante compartiendo el pan con el pueblo era algo que para Celestia era inaceptable, por no decir repugnante.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! -pensó Celestia -si yo fuera de un rango social menor yo misma me atrevería a matar a alguien que tuviera más lujos que yo, es… lo justo, si, esa es la palabra. Además, ¿Por qué tendría que convivir con alguien que tiene un rango menor que yo? No es posible, al menos que…

Celestia volteo a ver su librero personal y con su magia atrajo un libro rojo que tenía como título: **_"Skygold: Una metáfora de la Perfección" por Night Machiavelli_**.

Ella comenzó a hojearlo hasta que se detuvo en un párrafo que decía lo siguiente:

 ** _"_** ** _La leyenda de Skygold, aquella ciudad que muchos ponis y grifos marineros sueñan con encontrar, no es más que una metáfora, esto según Platen, filósofo y amigo de Star Swirl El Barbado, quien argumenta que el único fin de esta leyenda es mostrar cómo podría haber armonía en una sociedad imperfecta como la que existe en Equestria._**

 ** _Platen dice que hay tres cosas fundamentales que convierten a Skygold en una sociedad perfecta y un ejemplo a seguir para los Equestrianos, estos son:_**

 ** _1° Gobierno Absoluto pero Generoso: En la leyenda se menciona que Skygold tiene una familia real, pero que no hay un consejo como en Equestria. Y aunque haya ponis que dirán que eso es antidemocrático, la realidad es que esta familia se guía por principios religiosos y morales. Una de sus reglas es: "Seremos absolutos, pero jamás corruptos y mucho menos egoístas". La regla es simple, ellos podrán tener lujos, pero estos son compartidos también con el pueblo._**

 ** _El pueblo comparte esta idea por el hecho de que su familia imperial no es una familia que quiere oprimirlos o esclavizarlos, sino simplemente mantener el control de la sociedad, evitando que el mal este entre ellos y sus gobernados._**

 ** _2° Todo es recompensando: El hecho de que las leyes de Skygold ofrezcan recompensas, no significa que sea por lograr grandes hazañas, pues las recompensas son representadas a través de fiestas, banquetes y espectáculos en los que participa el pueblo e incluso los hijos de la familia real._**

 ** _Ejemplo: "El Día de Ixchel, Diosa de la Luna" es una festividad que se menciona en la leyenda, en este día nadie trabaja, debido a que deben prepararse para los ritos religiosos que se ofrecerán en el templo. Uno de estos es el ayuno._**

 ** _Los habitantes y la familia real ayunan hasta la noche, y cuando la luna está en su máximo brillo, entonces todos son recompensados con un gran banquete, en el que conviven todos los rangos sociales._**

 ** _3° Igualdad = No hay maldad: Debido a que las leyes consideran iguales a todo el pueblo e incluso a gente de la elite, por ende, no hay maldad, pues cualquier brote de esta es castigado. Por ello nadie se atreve a matar a alguien por envidia o por desear los bienes de otros."_**

Celestia después de leer esto comenzó a sonreír y se dijo:

-¿Igualdad? ¡HA! La igualdad no es más que un sueño imposible de cumplir, además ¿Quién quería igualdad? Un poni nace con un propósito, una clase social y un propósito específico, no puede aspirar a más. Hasta mi padre me dijo una vez: "Un pueblerino siempre será pueblerino, y un rico siempre será rico". Pero no importa, no será muy difícil convertir al mundo de esos retrasados en uno como el mío. Aunque me gustaría saber… ¿Quién será la nueva familia real de Skygold?

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy, muy alejado de Equestria, la noche también se había hecho presente. En aquel lugar se encontraba una enorme ciudad, hecha de hermoso mármol blanco y estuco blanco, cada edificio estaba decorado con gemas, listones y flores. En el centro había una enorme plaza donde varios pegasos y unicornios compraban productos provenientes del campo, en otra parte había un enorme jardín en el que se oían a los pájaros cantar, cerca de ahí había un enorme acueducto que traía agua proveniente de una montaña de la cual brotaba una hermosa cascada. En varias partes de la ciudad se alzaban enormes edificios hechos de estuco blanco y mármol que tenían una torre y encima de esta se encontraba un chapitel en el que resaltaba una pequeña gema, ya fuese un rubí, una esmeralda, un zafiro o cualquier otra joya. Sin embargo más a lo lejos se encontraba otra enorme explanada y detrás de este un hermoso castillo con nueve torres enormes, decorado con gemas y que tenía en la entrada una placa hecha de oro, el cual tenía escrito lo siguiente:

 ** _"_** ** _Dichosos aquellos que crucen la entrada,_**

 ** _Porque siempre serán bienvenidos,_**

 ** _En este Palacio vive la familia real,_**

 ** _Descendientes de nuestros dioses_**

 ** _Y en quienes tenemos nuestra fe y nuestra felicidad"._**

En el interior del castillo se encontraban varios guardias, los cuales a diferencia de Equestria, eran tanto yeguas como potros, todos estaban armados con lanzas y poseían armaduras doradas.

Adentro del castillo había varios pasillos que comunicaban a varias habitaciones y secciones.

En uno de los pasillos una pequeña unicornio de crines plateadas, pelaje azul cielo y que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco corría alegremente.

-Vamos Huitzilihuitl, no querrás quedarte sin cenar –dijo la unicornio volteando hacia atrás y viendo a un pequeño colibrí que la seguía.

De repente la pequeña choco con alguien haciéndola caer en el suelo, ella se levantó del suelo sobándose la cabeza:

-¡Ouch! Mi cabecita –ella volteo y vio a una hermosa pegaso de crines amarillas, pelaje blanco, con vestido blanco y que a diferencia de ella llevaba una diadema dorada con un rubí en el centro. La pequeña sonrió y dijo -¡JEJEJE! Hola Yoloxóchitl.

-Hermanita, que te he dicho sobre el comportamiento que debe tener una princesa.

La pequeña se levantó y dijo:

-Ser siempre respetuosa, amable, cariñosa, generosa, honesta, leal y…

-Y qué.

-Y…

-Disciplinada –dijo la pegaso –Huixtocihuatl, si quieres ser una buena princesa debes ser siempre disciplinada.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tú debes…

-Ya tranquila Yoloxóchitl –dijo una voz masculina.

La pegaso volteo y vio a un unicornio de crines negras, pelaje azul marino y que llevaba una túnica blanca con bordes dorados.

-Es solo una niña, deja que disfrute su infancia como tú –dijo el unicornio acercándose a la pegaso.

-Pero Nanahuatzin, entiende que ella es una princesa y además…

-Tranquila, sé que quieres lo mejor para ella, pero recuerda lo que dice nuestro hermano Citlallinpopoca.

-Um…. Bueno yo…

-¿Qué dice?

La pegaso tomo un suspiro y dijo:

-" _La infancia es la época en que disfrutamos nuestros primeros pasos en este mundo, donde valoramos y aprendemos, donde amamos y aprendemos a amar a los demás, es la época de la vida feliz, de los porque y los para que, dejen que los potrillos disfruten su infancia, así como nosotros la disfrutamos"._ ¿Feliz?

-Bastante hermana. –dijo el unicornio a la pegaso. Luego volteando a ver a la pequeña le dijo –Bueno, vamos a cenar, mamá, papá y Tlazolteotl nos esperan.

-Espera, ¿Ya fuiste por Citlallinpopoca? –Pregunto la pequeña unicornio –no podemos cenar sin mi hermano.

-Ustedes adelántense, yo iré por él. Seguramente está arriba en el jardín cantándole a las estrellas.

-Bueno, te esperamos en el comedor, vente Huixtocihuatl.

La pequeña se acercó a la pegaso y juntas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

El unicornio en cambio camino hacia a la izquierda en dirección a unas escaleras.

Arriba del palacio se encontraba un pequeño jardín, con árboles frutales y que tenía algunas estatuillas de unicornios y pegasos hechas de oro, así como una fuente.

En ese lugar, sentando en el césped y levitando una lira se encontraba un unicornio de pelaje amarillo, crines azul rey y que llevaba una túnica blanca con bordes plateados.

Este comenzó a tocar la lira y comenzó a cantar:

-Hermosa… estrella, belleza es tu virtud,

Hermosa estrella, que iluminas el cielo azul,

Tú traes amor,

Tú traes calor,

En esta hermosa noche, te invoco yo.

De repente un pequeño resplandor dorado apareció frente a él, este se acercó a él y con voz femenina le respondió cantando:

-Yo acepto tu canto, y tu amor,

Cántame más oh príncipe,

Cántame más de amor,

Porque esta noche te acompaño, yo.

De repente el pequeño resplandor se transformó en una hermosa pegaso de crines, pelaje y túnica dorada.

El unicornio dejo su lira en el césped, se levantó y acercándose a aquella hermosa aparición le dijo:

-Buenas noches diosa Citlalli, madre y señora de las estrellas del cielo. Es un placer volver a verla.

-Igualmente digo Citlallinpopoca, príncipe de Skygold y el más bueno y noble de todos –respondió la diosa. -¿Para qué me invocaste? ¿Qué consejo necesitas de mí?

-Diosa, últimamente he visto que mi padre el emperador Axayacatl se encuentra preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

-Vera, hace algunos meses vino un ser muy similar a nosotros, él naufrago en nuestras costas y una de nuestras habitantes le ayudo, él vino a la ciudad y visito palacio, nos habló de un lugar llamado Equestria y que posiblemente regresaría con más de los suyos. Mi padre está preocupado por el peligro que puedan representar. Quiero saber diosa solo una cosa, ¿debemos tener miedo?

-Mi pequeño Citlallinpopoca, lamento decirte que no puedo responder tu pregunta. –el unicornio agacho la cabeza al oír la respuesta, pero la diosa luego dijo -Lo que sí puedo es darte un consejo –el príncipe levanto la cabeza y vio a la diosa, quien lo miraba con ternura -Si estos supuestos equestrianos llegasen a venir a Skygold y su corazón es puro, tu como príncipe debes convertirte en un mediador de paz y armonía, y de esa forma lograr prosperidad para ambos mundos. Pero, si estos equestrianos buscan solo poder y su corazón es negro y de piedra, tú deberás invocar a los Quetzalpopocas y defender tu ciudad hasta que el último de ellos haya caído.

-Pero… no creo poder hacerlo, es que yo… jamás aprendí a pelear y tampoco a…

-Pero tu elemento es lo que importa, tu magia es muy poderosa y es una de las bendiciones que nosotros los dioses le dimos a tu padre. –La diosa abrazo al unicornio y le dijo –Tu eres una esperanza para todo Skygold.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de una reja que se abría, el unicornio volteo y vio que era su hermano, quien se acercaba lentamente a donde él se encontraba.

-Diosa Citlalli gracias por el consejo. –dijo el unicornio a la diosa.

-No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré en el cielo cuidando de tu pueblo y de tu familia, adiós Citlallinpopoca. –dijo la diosa mientras de desvanecía y desaparecía de la vista del joven príncipe.

En ese momento Nanahuatzin se acercó a su hermano y le dijo:

-Citlallinpopoca.

-Si Nanahuatzin –respondió el unicornio sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

-Vamos a cenar.

-Claro, vamos –dijo el unicornio volteando a ver a su hermano sonriéndole.

-Esa es la actitud hermano. –le dijo Nanahuatzin sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a una reja que comunicaba a una torre y que los llevaría hacia el interior del castillo.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor del castillo, sentados alrededor de una mesa rectangular se encontraban cinco ponis.

-¿A qué hora vendrán? Ya es demasiado tarde –dijo un unicornio de pelaje azul marino, crines negras y que tenía puesta una túnica roja con bordes dorados.

-Tranquilo querido –le dijo una pegaso de pelaje azul cielo, crines amarillas y que tenía puesto un vestido blanco con bordes plateados. –ya vendrán.

-Oye mamá –dijo una pegaso de pelaje blanco, crines negras y que tenía un vestido blanco –no se te hace raro que mi hermano Citlallinpopoca se la haya pasado los últimos días en el jardín de arriba.

-Tlazolteotl, tu hermano tendrá sus razones, además no le veo raro que él este en el jardín, de hecho tu abuelo también lo hacía –dijo la pegaso de crines amarillas.

-Es lo que a veces no entiendo querida -dijo el unicornio volteando a ver a la pegaso –se supone que como hijos deben obedecer a sus padres.

-Axayacatl…

-Es que yo quiero lo mejor para ellos Xochiquetzalli, tal y como mi padre me enseño.

La pegaso se acercó al unicornio y le dio un beso.

-Tranquilo –dijo ella -mientras ellos sean felices no hay porque quitarles esa felicidad, además son príncipes, y ellos tienen un destino diferente en su vida. Como tu conmigo.

El unicornio tomo un respiro y dijo:

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

De repente la puerta se abrió y dos unicornios entraron al comedor.

-Hola papá, hola mamá –dijeron ambos al unísono mientras caminan en dirección a la mesa para posteriormente sentarse.

-Ya era hora –dijo Axayacatl, luego levito una campanilla que se encontraba bajo la mesa y la toco.

El sonido hizo que dos pegasos apareciesen empujando unos carritos en los que llevaban varios alimentos como ensaladas, pasteles y fruta, además de una jarra con agua.

-Gracias Tlamemes –dijo Axayacatl a uno de los pegasos.

-No hay de que señor –respondió el pegaso quien después se fue del lugar.

Los siete ponis comenzaron a cenar en cuanto ambos pegasos salieron.

Axayacatl comenzó la plática:

-Y bien Nanahuatzin, ¿Cómo va la construcción del nuevo templo?

-Estupendo papá –respondió el unicornio –el arquitecto me dijo que en unos meses estará terminado.

-Excelente hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti –dijo el padre orgulloso -Yoloxóchitl, ¿Cómo van los preparativos para el Día del Cometa?

-A tiempo y forma papá, los floristas me han dicho que dentro de poco estarán listas las flores y podrán hacer los arreglos que necesitamos.

-Excelente.

-Tlazolteotl, ¿Cómo van los arreglos en el Jardín de las aves? –pregunto Xochiquetzalli a su hija.

-Muy bien mamá, de hecho el cuidador me dijo que las aves están preparando sus mejores cantos para el Día del Cometa.

-Es grandioso querida –dijo Xochiquetzalli con una sonrisa –Y tu Huixtocihuatl, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Muy bien mami, obtuve la calificación más alta de mi salón –respondió la pequeña unicornio.

-Esa es mi hija –la madre volteo a ver al último de sus hijos -Y tu Citlallinpopoca, ¿Qué me cuentas?

-Bueno… he estado escribiendo mi poema para el Día del Cometa.

-Qué bueno hijo –dijo Axayacatl haciendo que Citlallinpopoca volteara a ver a su padre –sabes, nunca pensé que… tú serias mi más grande satisfacción.

-Pero… ¿por qué dices eso papá? –pregunto confundido Citlallinpopoca. –Yo… nunca he hecho algo relevante como mis hermanos –decía el unicornio mientras señalaba a sus hermanos.

-Pero hijo –dijo Xochiquetzalli –tú eres importante al igual que ellos, eres un gran músico, un gran poeta, y especialmente –decía mientras colocaba su casco sobre el pecho de su hijo –tienes un gran corazón.

El unicornio sonrió y dijo:

-Gracias mamá.

-Bueno, cuando acaben de comer a descansar –dijo Axayacatl a sus hijos.

-Si papá –dijeron los cinco hijos al unísono.

-Esos son mis hijos –dijo el padre.

Había pasado una hora desde la cena y cada uno de los integrantes se había dirigido a su habitación para descansar.

Yoloxóchitl se encontraba en la suya acompañada por una unicornio quien la peinaba y preparaba para dormir.

Tlazolteotl se encontraba acostada en su cama y leyendo un libro.

Nanahuatzin se encontraba ya dormido.

Huixtocihuatl se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras su madre le leía un cuento:

-Y entonces, aquella hermosa sirena se acercó a su amado guerrero, lo beso y él se lanzó al océano donde se convirtió en un hermoso tritón y fueron felices para siempre. El fin.

La pequeña bostezo y luego dijo:

-Hasta mañana mamá.

-Hasta mañana cariño –dijo la madre quien se acercó a la pequeña y le dio un beso.

Ella salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta se encontró en el pasillo con su esposo.

-¿Ya está dormida? –pregunto Axayacatl.

-Sí, vamos a descansar –respondió Xochiquetzalli.

Ambos caminaron a su habitación, entraron y cerraron.

Sin embargo de toda la familia quien aún no estaba en la cama era Citlallinpopoca.

Él se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su habitación viendo a su ciudad, quizás la única cosa que había conocido en toda su vida.

Citlallinpopoca la conocía de principio a fin, ya había ido al Jardín de las Aves, conocía la Cascada del Milagro (el nombre se debía a que proveía de agua a la ciudad), el barrio de los médicos, de los joyeros, de los alfareros, de todos los oficios y profesiones existentes, ya conocía las plazas, las tiendas y había recorrido cada punto de aquel enorme territorio.

-Me gustaría saber que hay más allá –se dijo así mismo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la costa –amo mi ciudad pero… siento que no soy feliz estando aquí. ¿Qué habrá más allá? Se supone que los dioses crearon un mundo diverso para disfrutarlo. O quizás… si los equestrianos llegasen a mostrarnos su mundo y nosotros el nuestro… sería un gran cambio.

De repente el sueño comenzó a ganarle al unicornio, tomo un bostezo, luego se dirigió a la cama y finalmente cayo dormido.

 **Y bueno mis seguidores, después** **de un tiempo sin actualizar nada regreso a publicar. La razón, muy simple, vacaciones de invierno. Si no he podido fue debido a que entre a la universidad, pero gracias a Celestia pase el primer semestre sin problemas. Decidí** **actualizar este fanfic debido a que no le había** **hecho caso durante mucho tiempo y pues ya le tocaba actualizar. Les recuerdo que pueden buscar mi pagina de Facebook como ShieldImagination97, si tienen preguntas o algo ahí** **se las responderé** **con gusto. Sin mas nos vemos en otro capitulo.**


	4. Capítulo 4:El Inicio del Viaje del Siglo

**_Capítulo 4: El Inicio del Viaje del Siglo_**

Un nuevo día había llegado, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, en la ciudad de Manehattan varios ponis se encontraban en los muelles, todos se veían alegres y contentos, algunos llevaban globos e incluso cámaras fotográficas. Los vendedores de periódicos se encontraban en las calles de la ciudad gritando cosas como: **"El viaje del siglo: Skygold encontrado, De la leyenda a la realidad, La Princesa Celestia vuelve a permitir expediciones: ¿Una nueva era para Equestria?, etc."** todo esto con el fin de llamar la atención de los habitantes para poder ganarse por lo menos unas monedas.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas, nunca se había visto tanta movilidad en Manehattan salvo en los desfiles y en las visitas que la princesa hacía a la ciudad.

Sobre las aguas del mar, un barco de vapor color blanco con líneas doradas se encontraba anclado y preparándose para partir, dos enormes grúas se encontraban subiendo provisiones, cajas y herramientas al interior del buque, así mismo un grupo de diez guardias reales junto con los tripulantes se encontraban acomodando las cajas en la bodega del barco, también acomodaron algunas armas como lanzas y espadas.

El nombre del barco estaba escrito en la popa con letras doradas: "Solaris" y la historia de este navío era conocido por todos los habitantes de Manehattan:

El Solaris había sido construido hace varios años atrás por un rico empresario de Canterlot quien tenía como plan crear una línea de cruceros, los cuales navegarían hacia otros reinos y países del mundo, por desgracia la idea no funciono y el barco acabo en una bodega del puerto por órdenes del ayuntamiento, donde estuvo abandonado por un largo tiempo, siendo víctima del vandalismo y de las inclemencias del tiempo, fue hasta que un miembro del consejo decidió adquirirlo para poder repararlo y posteriormente entregarlo al consejo con el fin de que fuera usado para fines diplomáticos. El "Solaris" cumplió cabalmente su labor como vehículo del consejo siendo considerado uno de los mejores de su tiempo, pero en cuanto el uso de carruajes se volvió popular entre los miembros de la realeza y la aristocracia el barco fue guardado en la bodega, donde permaneció hasta ese día, incluso a algunos habitantes de la ciudad se sorprendieron al ver ese viejo barco nuevamente en el agua pues se habían extendido rumores de que sería desmontado y sus partes serian vendidas como chatarra.

En los cielos un carruaje blanco, techado y decorado con algunas gemas y tirado por pegasos se acercaba al puerto rápidamente.

En cuanto aterrizo de su interior bajaron seis yeguas y un dragón.

-Ah… Manehattan, ¿Quién diría que algún día estaríamos aquí? –dijo el dragón mientras contemplaba la ciudad.

-Spike, ¿trajiste mis maletas? -pregunto una unicornio blanca.

-Um…. Yo…

-No te preocupes Rarity, la princesa Celestia me dijo que nuestras maletas ya están en el barco. -dijo una unicornio morada.

\- ¡¿En serio?! -pregunto Rarity emocionada.

\- ¡Oh sí! -exclamo una pegaso azul -no puedo creer que la princesa nos haya invitado a ser parte de la expedición más importante de Equestria.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que hay joyas –decía Spike sonriendo.

-Um… espero que no sea peligroso -dijo una pegaso con timidez.

-Tranquila Fluttershy yo las protegeré a todas.

-¿Y cómo establos lo harás Rainbow Dash? -pregunto una yegua con sombrero vaquero.

-Um… con… velocidad, fuerza y… decisión -respondió Rainbow Dash apenada.

-Bueno chicas -le dijo Twilight acercándose a sus amigas -ya estamos aquí, ahora solo debemos esperar a…

-¡No lo puedo creer! -dijo una poni rosa interrumpiendo a Twilight -iremos a un lugar muy muy lejano donde encontraremos a ponis nuevos, cosas nuevas, dulces y…

De repente los ponis que estaban reunidos comenzaron a golpear el piso con sus patas delanteras aplaudiendo. Twilight volteo hacia arriba y vio tres carruajes: el que estaba en el centro era dorado, sin techo y con una bandera morada, en este iban la princesa Celestia y Gold Book, el unicornio que había propuesto la expedición y que ella había conocido antes de la reunión del consejo.

La que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo era azul cielo, sin techo y en el iban Fancy Pants y Fleur Dis Lee.

Del lado derecho iba un carruaje azul marino, sin techo con una franja roja y que además en la parte de atrás se leían unas letras que decían: **_"Comet Company"_** , en este viajaba un unicornio negro con melena gris, era el miembro del consejo que había sido elegido por la princesa para acompañar a los expedicionarios.

En cuanto aterrizaron, todos bajaron de sus carruajes.

-Princesa Celestia, no esperaba verla aquí -dijo Twilight acercándose a su mentora.

-Bueno, Gold Book no tenía dinero para su transporte, así que me ofrecí a traerlo, además de que vine a despedirme de ti Twilight.

-O muchas gracias princesa.

-Nos volvemos a ver señorita Twilight -dijo Gold Book -debo decirle que es un honor que usted nos acompañe en este viaje histórico.

-El honor es todo mío señor Gold Book –dijo Twilight alagada.

-Señorita Twilight –dijo un unicornio blanco de crines, bigote azul y que llevaba un monóculo -para Fleur y para mí es un honor que usted y sus amigas nos acompañen en este viaje.

-El honor es mío señor Fancy Pants.

-Creo que será una experiencia increíble para todos nosotros –dijo una unicornio blanca de crines rosas.

-Eso espero señorita Fleur –dijo Twilight.

-Vaya, vaya, así que usted es Twilight Sparkle –dijo el miembro del consejo acercándose a la unicornio morada –encantado de conocerla.

-Gracias señor…

-Comet, Dark Comet –dijo el miembro del consejo –la princesa me ha dicho que eres una de sus mejores alumnas, espero que sus conocimientos sean de mucha utilidad en esta expedición –Comet volteo a ver a las amigas de Twilight y dijo – ¿ellas son tus amigas?

-Sí, las mejores amigas que una poni pueda tener.

-Muy bien, será un honor convivir con ellas durante este viaje.

De repente se escuchó un silbato.

-Bueno princesa –dijo Gold Book viendo a Celestia -creo que es momento de partir, le juro que esta expedición será enriquecedora para toda Equestria, no le fallare.

-No te preocupes Gold Book, confió en que lograras tu objetivo –dijo Celestia sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que comenzare a abordar –dijo Gold Book.

-Adelante.

-Bueno señorita Twilight, la veo después, hasta luego princesa Celestia –dijo Gold Book arrodillándose ante la alicornio blanca para después dirigirse al barco y abordarlo.

-Nosotros también comenzaremos a abordar, hasta luego princesa –dijo Fancy Pants arrodillándose ante la princesa Celestia.

-Hasta luego Fancy Pants, buena suerte.

Fancy se retiró acompañado de Fleur Dis Lee.

La princesa volteo a ver a Twilight y le dijo:

-Twilight, déjame decirte que siempre has sido mi mejor estudiante, y creo que hasta una hija para mí.

-Gracias princesa.

-Y por esa razón tengo un regalo especial para ti –en ese momento la princesa Celestia atrajo con su magia un pergamino dorado, Twilight quedo sorprendida pues nunca había visto algo semejante, la princesa se los dio y le dijo –toma Twilight, este pergamino fue diseñado por Star Swirl "El Barbado", a diferencia de un pergamino normal cada cosa escribas en él me llegara a través de otro pergamino similar que está en mi palacio, es un regalo muy valioso y es algo que te doy por ser mi más leal alumna.

-Yo… no sé qué decir–respondió Twilight sorprendida por el regalo.

-No te preocupes, sé que te será muy útil para este viaje, me gustaría pedirte un favor Twilight.

-Lo que sea por usted princesa.

-Quiero que a través de este pergamino me cuentes todo lo que halles en Skygold, su cultura, su forma de vida y su sociedad.

-Claro princesa, le aseguro que le informare de todo.

-Confió en ti Twilight, buena suerte.

El silbato del barco se volvió a escuchar, después un poni se asomó a la cubierta y grito:

-¡TODOS A BORDO!

-¡VAMOS TWILIGHT! ¡YA ES HORA DE PARTIR! –grito Applejack.

-¡ADIOS PRINCESA CELESTIA! –Grito Twilight mientras corría hacia el barco.

-No me decepciones Twilight –dijo Celestia sonriendo.

En cuanto Twilight subió, la princesa volteo a ver al unicornio negro con melena gris, este se acercó hacia la princesa y le dijo:

-¿Está segura de que puede confiar en ella?

-A Twilight le conferiría hasta mi propia vida –respondió la princesa viendo al unicornio -¿Acaso usted no?

-Le seré sincero, ella se ve muy… inocente y bastante tonta, no creo que sea de utilidad para lo que tiene usted planeado.

-Señor Comet, no importa la actitud que Twilight tenga o vaya a tener con los habitantes de Skygold, si ella intenta hacer algo contrario a lo planeado, bueno se tomaran las medidas necesarias. –en ese momento la princesa volteo a ver hacia el barco y vio como Twilight se despedía junto con sus amigas de la multitud -Por el momento –decía ella -creo que hay que dejar que ella se divierta junto con sus amigas, para ellas solo es una aventura más, pero para nosotros y todo nuestro reino representa algo más que solo una aventura.

-Muy bien majestad, si esa es la orden, que así sea.

En ese momento la princesa levito otro pergamino dorado, se lo entregó al unicornio y le dijo:

-Recuerda, tú tienes la encomienda de conocer los datos sobre su ejército, sus defensas, sus debilidades, sus fortalezas y sobretodo la vida privada de quienes gobiernan esa ciudad, se tiene que conocer al enemigo a fondo para saber destruirlo.

-Cuente con ello majestad, para eso es que vine.

-Sabía que era el único miembro del consejo que lo entendería, bueno a abordar y mucha suerte.

-Adiós princesa, le informare todo lo más pronto posible –dijo el unicornio arrodillándose ante la alicornio para después dirigirse al barco.

El unicornio fue el último en abordar el navío en medio de aplausos y gritos de emoción, algunos reporteros intentaban acercarse al barco, pero ninguno tuvo éxito debido a la valla de seguridad que habían colocado los guardias de la princesa, por lo que estos solo se limitaron a entrevistar a algunos ponis de la calle:

-Disculpe señor Imagination para el Manehattan Times, usted como uno de los historiadores más importantes de Equestria ¿Qué espera del viaje de la princesa? –pregunto una poni a un unicornio de pelaje azul y crines azul cielo con franjas azul agua.

-Pues una buena relación y sobretodo maravillas de esa mítica ciudad, pienso que ayudara mucho al desarrollo de Equestria.

-Disculpe señor –dijo un poni a un vendedor de la calle –para el Canterlot Chronicle ¿Qué piensa de esta expedición?

-Para mí una sorpresa, no esperaba que la princesa decidiera volver a autorizar este tipo de viajes.

-Señor alcalde Blazio para el diario La Cornada, ¿Cuál es su opinión respecto a este acontecimiento? –pregunto un poni a un unicornio blanco de crines negras y con traje.

-Le aseguro a todos los habitantes de Manehattan –decía el unicornio –que esta expedición quedara marcada como uno de los grandes acontecimientos en la historia de nuestra bella ciudad. Por mi parte le deseo a los viajeros todo el éxito en su expedición.

Mientras tanto en el Puente de mando:

-¡ELEVEN ANCLAS! –grito una voz.

-¡LISTO! –grito otra voz.

-¡PREPAREN MOTORES! –grito una voz.

-¡LISTO!

-Capitán, todo listo señor –dijo un unicornio de pelaje azul y crines blancas a un unicornio de pelaje negro y crines grisáceas con sombrero y traje azul.

-Muy bien, avancemos.

-Si señor –dijo el unicornio azul para después acercarse a una palanca y jalarla con su magia.

En el cuarto de máquinas:

-Es hora de moverse señores, a toda máquina –ordeno un unicornio con bigote negro mientras movía una palanca

Varios unicornios comenzaron a moverse hacia las máquinas y comenzaron a activar botones y palancas para encender los motores.

En la sala de calderas:

-Rápido, echen más carbón –decía un pegaso.

-Sí señor. –respondieron cuatro ponis de tierra quienes después se dirigieron hacia tres calderas y comenzaron a echar dentro de estas varios trozos de carbón.

En ese momento las hélices del barco comenzaron a moverse y el Solaris comenzó a avanzar, los ponis que se encontraban en el muelle comenzaron a aplaudir con sus cascos, muchos de ellos echaban porras, vivas y les deseaban suerte a los pasajeros, algunos de estos habitantes lanzaban globos al cielo mientras que otros lanzaban pétalos y flores al mar, todo esto como señal de apoyo.

Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow, Spike, Fleur, Fancy Pants, Gold Book y Dark Comet sonreían y se despedían de aquella multitud que les deseaba suerte y sobretodo que esperaban verlos muy pronto.

Twilight y el resto de los pasajeros vieron como poco a poco comenzaban a alejarse cada vez más del puerto, los enormes rascacielos de Manehattan comenzaron a verse cada vez más pequeños y lejanos, fue solo cuestión de minutos para que aquel paisaje urbano quedara atrás.

Los pasajeros estaban maravillados, ya que ninguno de ellos había viajado en un barco y si lo habían hecho solo eran distancias cortas o en las costas de Equestria pero nunca se habían aventurado a ir más allá.

-¿Quién lo diría? –Decía Applejack –dejamos nuestra tierra atrás.

-Yo diría más bien el viejo mundo –dijo Rarity.

-Disculpen estimados pasajeros me pueden prestar su atención –dijo un pegaso a los viajeros quienes voltearon hacia atrás. –El capitán tiene algo que decirles.

En ese momento un unicornio de traje negro y crines grisáceos camino hacia donde estaban los pasajeros, este se puso frente a los pasajeros y les dijo:

-Buen día pasajeros, bienvenidos al Solaris, soy el capitán Sea Salty y la princesa Celestia me encomendó su seguridad, su protección y su tranquilidad para este viaje. –Luego atrajo un pergamino y dijo –Ahora les daré el horario de las comidas e información adicional –el unicornio desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer -Los desayunos serán todos los días a las nueve de la mañana, la comida será a las tres de la tarde y la cena será a las nueve de la noche, todo esto será en el comedor del barco. En este viaje los pasajeros podrán hacer las actividades que deseen, nuestro barco cuenta con piscina, spa, gimnasio, sala de arte y el comedor por supuesto. Sus camarotes se encuentran en la cubierta A, cada uno de ellos cuenta con un baño, una cama y una ventana con vista al mar. –El unicornio volvió a enrollar el pergamino y viendo a los pasajeros dijo –es toda la información, ¿alguna duda?

-Si –dijo Fancy Pants – ¿habrá alguna escala para cargar combustible o en su caso provisiones?

-Bueno señor Pants, nuestra ruta planifica hacer una parada en Puerto Halcón en el reino de los Grifos y de ahí seguiremos la ruta que nos indique el señor Gold Book. ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Sí, ¿Dónde están nuestras maletas? –pregunto Rarity.

-Sus maletas se encuentran en sus camarotes –el capitán saco de su traje unas llaves y luego se los entregó a cada uno de los pasajeros. –aquí tienen las llaves de sus camarotes. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Ningún pasajero hablo.

-Muy bien –dijo Salty –pueden retirarse –luego viendo a Gold Book dijo –excepto usted señor Gold Book, acompáñeme al Puente.

-Si capitán –dijo acercándose el unicornio.

El capitán y Gold Book se dirigieron al puente de mando, mientras que el resto solo observaba.

-Bueno, creo que iremos a nuestro habitación –dijo Fancy Pants volteando a ver a Twilight y a sus amigas –con su permiso.

Fancy Pants junto con Fleur Dis Lee caminaron en dirección a una puerta y entraron en ella.

-Bueno yo iré al Spa, ¿alguna de ustedes quiere acompañarme? –pregunto Rarity.

-Um… yo te acompaño si quieres.

-¡MAGNIFICO FLUTTERSHY! –Dijo Rarity abrazando a la pegaso –te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien juntas.

Ambas ponis se dirigieron a la puerta por donde habían entrado Fancy Pants y Fleur Dis Lee.

-Bueno yo iré a acomodar todo lo que traje en mis maletas –dijo Applejack –nos vemos después.

La poni de tierra se dirigió a la misma puerta.

-Yo iré al gimnasio –dijo Rainbow Dash -me hará muy bien ejercitarme un rato.

-¡YO TE ACOMPAÑO! –dijo Pinkie emocionada a Rainbow Dash.

-¡JEJEJE! Claro Pinkie –dijo Rainbow nerviosa.

Ambas ponis se dirigieron a la misma puerta.

-Bueno señorita Twilight –dijo Dark Comet viendo a la unicornio –creo que solo quedamos nosotros dos.

-Querrá decir nosotros tres señor –dijo Spike molesto al unicornio.

-Spike, no le hables así a un miembro del consejo. –regaño Twilight al dragón.

-No se preocupe señorita Twilight, a mí no me molesta que me corrijan cuando me equivoco, en fin, ¿le gustaría que platicáramos mientras recorremos la cubierta? –pregunto Dark Comet.

-Um… claro, este… Spike ve a nuestro camarote a organizar nuestras cosas –ordeno Twilight al pequeño dragón.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo también quiero formar parte de la plática. –protesto Spike.

-No te preocupes Spike, te aseguro que no te perderás de nada importante, además recuerda que eres mi asistente número uno.

-¡Ah! Está bien Twilight.

-Así me gusta mi asistente número uno.

Spike se fue refunfuñando a la puerta por donde habían entrado los demás.

En cuanto entro, Dark Comet y Twilight comenzaron a caminar, Comet inicio la conversación:

-Me dijo la princesa Celestia que tú eres su más leal alumna y la mejor de todas, te digo algo ella nunca me hablo de ti.

-¿En serio? –Le dijo Twilight confundida –pensé que ella hablaba siempre con ustedes, digo como miembros del consejo deben estar siempre a su lado y enterándose de todo, ¿no es así?

-No exactamente, vera señorita Sparkle, como Consejo nuestro único deber es ser una fuente de consulta para ciertas acciones que tiene planeada la princesa, ya sea la construcción de un nuevo edificio, la creación de nuevas organizaciones militares o sociales así como la aprobación o derogación de ciertas leyes. Es un trabajo difícil, a veces no sabes cual decisión es la correcta, las decisiones señorita Twilight son muy importantes, pues de ellas saldrán las consecuencias de los actos que hayamos elegido.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil.

-Más allá de lo difícil que parezca es un gran trabajo, muy bien remunerado por cierto, aunque no todos siguen las reglas de la honestidad, a veces hay uno que otro miembro corrupto pero actualmente es muy rara la vez que sucede eso.

-Sí, he leído un poco sobre el tema de la corrupción en Equestria pero es algo añejo, por cierto, ¿por qué su carruaje tenia escrito Comet Company?

-Es porque era mi carruaje privado, tiene el nombre de mi compañía, vera señorita Twilight soy empresario en el mercado de telas y soy uno de los principales patrocinadores en los festivales de moda, si soy miembro del consejo es porque soy un gran visionario y un gran líder. Espero que así como yo pongo mis cualidades al servicio del reino, espero que usted haga lo mismo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me refiero –en ese momento el unicornio volteo a ver a Twilight -a que usted como la mejor estudiante de magia de la princesa ponga en práctica sus conocimientos al servicio de su pueblo. No a muchos ponis se les otorgan este honor y no muchos logran que sus propuestas se aprueben en el consejo, propuesta que espero no decepcione.

-¿Se refiere a Gold Book?

-Sí, vera este tipo de viajes son muy costosos y si tienen resultados decepcionantes, las consecuencias pueden ser muy graves. Por cierto, ¿Qué cree que estén hablando el capitán y el señor Gold Book?

-No lo sé, tal vez están hablando de nuestra ruta.

Mientras tanto en el Puente:

-Entonces –decía el capitán señalando un mapa -dice usted que debemos hacer escala en el reino de los grifos, y de ahí ir hacia el oeste.

-Exacto –dijo Gold Book.

-Le seré sincero señor Gold Book –dijo el capitán viendo al unicornio –su ruta es bastante arriesgada.

-De hecho capitán, creo que hubiera sido más arriesgado si no tuviera la experiencia de haber explorado esas aguas. Aunque en mi caso todavía me toco la época de tormentas, pienso que en estos momentos debe estar más tranquilo.

-Eso espero, aunque ninguna tormenta sería capaz de hundir este buque de acero.

-Pienso que debería preocuparle más el estar preparado para afrontar esos riesgos.

-Señor Gold Book, he vivido gran parte de mi vida en el mar, conozco sus peligros y sé cómo enfrentarlos.

-No lo dudo.

-Aunque también me preocupan los salvajes.

-Le aseguro que son pacíficos, no nos harán nada.

-Eso me preocupa, mire no soy un académico como usted, pero si he leído los libros que han escrito varios exploradores del pasado. No me gustaría que sufriéramos lo mismo que Pizarro en Potreru o Magallan en las islas de Fillypinas donde los salvajes fingieron ser buenos solo para atacar a los exploradores, no quisiera morir y mucho menos poner en peligro a los ponis que están bajo mi protección.

-Le aseguro capitán que eso no sucederá, además creo que el término "salvaje" no puede aplicarse a ellos.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Ellos son pacíficos, pelean solo si hay provocación, yo lo he visto y le aseguro que no nos pasara nada –luego arrodillándose al capitán le dijo -promesa del primer poni de Equestria que llego a Skygold.

-Eso espero, en fin, señor Gold Book puede retirarse.

-Gracias capitán.

La primer semana de viaje paso, no hubo nada relevante en ella excepto el miércoles, ese día Fancy Pants organizo una fiesta en la piscina del barco, en el resto de los días todo fue rutinario, desayunar, hacer alguna actividad, comer, hacer otra actividad, cenar y finalmente dormir.

El sol comenzó a salir, anunciando un nuevo día y el inicio de la segunda semana de viaje.

En uno de los camarotes del barco, una unicornio morada se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente, de repente escucho el sonido de un silbato que la hizo despertar, ella bostezo, se levantó, miro por la ventana y vio el sol.

-Un nuevo día, supongo que seguimos en alta mar –dijo aun soñolienta.

-¡TWILIGHT! –se oyó un grito que la hizo despertar.

Ella se asomó por la ventana, volteo hacia arriba y vio a Rainbow Dash volando.

-¡TWILIGHT TIENES QUE VER ESTO!

Twilight se peinó rápidamente y se dirigió corriendo hacia la proa del barco, al llegar vio a Spike, a sus amigas, a la tripulación, a los guardias y al resto de los pasajeros viendo hacia el horizonte.

Twilight se acercó hasta el barandal y quedo asombrada, frente a ella se encontraba una ciudad con rascacielos, vio a varios grifos volando sobre ella, volteo hacia abajo y vio el puerto de la ciudad, en donde una fila de enormes grúas metálicas cargaban mercancía en diversos navíos, algunos de vapor otros de vela, también se podían ver a varios grifos platicando entre ellos o subiéndose a pequeños botes.

En ese momento el capitán Sea Salty se puso junto a Twilight y dijo:

-Impresionante, ¿verdad?

-Impresionante, yo diría maravilloso –dijo Rarity.

-Nunca había visto algo similar –dijo Fancy Pants.

-Como me dijo una vez la abuela Smith, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días –dijo Applejack.

-Es impresionante –dijo Dark Comet –ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

-Pasajeros, bienvenidos a Puerto Halcón –dijo el capitán.

-Wow, es indescriptible todo esto –dijo Twilight.

-Más bien indestructible –dijo Gold Book –este puerto es el más antiguo del mundo, incluso ya estaba funcionando antes de que se fundara Equestria.

-Pasaremos dos días aquí en lo que cargamos provisiones y le dan un poco de mantenimiento al barco –dijo el capitán –podrán aprovechar para conocer los atractivos turísticos que hay y de paso estirar las patas. No se preocupen por el hospedaje, un hotelero es un muy buen amigo mío y estoy seguro que para él será un placer darnos posada. Vayan a preparar sus cosas, desembarcaremos muy pronto.

 **Bueno, después de mucho tiempo sin publicar o actualizar los fanfics, finalmente regrese, espero les haya gustado el capítulo que la verdad si me costó hacerlo pero bueno finalmente lo termine, dejen reviews y si quieren conocer más de su servidor, busquen mi página de Facebook como ShieldImagination97, nos vemos el próximo capítulo hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Primer Día en Puerto Halcón

**_Capítulo 5: Primer Día en Puerto Halcón._**

El Solaris comenzó a acercarse poco a poco al muelle, la tripulación empezó el protocolo habitual para desembarcar, apagaron las calderas, después en cuanto se acercaron más apagaron los motores y finalmente soltaron las anclas.

Los pasajeros bajaron del barco por una rampa de madera, el capitán fue el último en bajar, en cuanto todos estuvieron en el muelle un grifo de plumas cafés acompañado de dos grifos con plumas negras se acercó al grupo y les dijo:

-Buenas tardes potros y yeguas, bienvenidos a Puerto Halcón, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Buenas tardes caballero –dijo el capitán acercándose al grifo –vera venimos a cargar provisiones para nuestro viaje y a que se le haga una pequeña revisión a nuestro barco, además de conocer un poco la ciudad claro.

-Muy bien –dijo el grifo, luego saco una libreta y dijo –su nombre es…

-Capitán Sea Salty del Reino de Equestria.

-¿Cuántos días estarán en Puerto Halcón?

-Dos días.

-¿Cuántos pasajeros son?

-Son diez.

-Supongo que los pasajeros tienen su pasaporte, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh! No se preocupe aquí tengo una carta –dijo el capitán mostrando un pergamino al grifo, quien lo tomo en sus garras.

-A quien corresponda –comenzó a leer el grifo en voz alta –este es un permiso especial que yo su majestad la Princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria otorga a los pasajeros, tripulantes y guardias de la embarcación "Solaris", con el fin de que tengan acceso a todos los puertos y ciudades extranjeras sin necesidad de usar pasaportes, el gobernante del reino de los grifos, el rey Louis XIV está enterado de este documento. Firma la Princesa Celestia. –El grifo miro a los pasajeros y les dijo –muy bien, pueden pasar. Capitán –dijo el grifo mirando a Sea Salty –necesito que usted y su tripulación me acompañen, remolcaremos su navío al astillero "Neptune" para que revisen su navío y en su caso se repare algún daño que tenga, sus pasajeros los encargare con un guía para que los lleve a recorrer la ciudad. Eh… a todo esto, ¿Ya tienen un lugar donde hospedarse?

-No se preocupe, un amigo tiene una posada y nos hospedaremos ahí.

-Muy bien –el grifo volteo a ver a uno de sus acompañantes y le dijo –lleva a los pasajeros con el Willy.

-Claro –respondió el grifo de plumas negras.

-Eh… pasajeros –dijo el grifo mientras abrazaba al grifo negro –mi amigo Smith los llevara con su guía de turistas, síganlo por favor. En cuanto a usted capitán –dijo mientras se acercaba a Sea Salty –acompáñeme por favor.

Sea Salty siguió al grifo y dejo a los pasajeros.

El grifo de plumas negras se acercó a los pasajeros y dijo:

-Buenos días estimados pasajeros, mi nombre es Smith y los llevare con su guía, pero antes necesito que me digan si todo eso –dijo señalando unas maletas que un tripulante del barco bajaba –son sus maletas.

-Sí, todas nos pertenecen señor Smith –dijo Twilight al grifo.

-Muy bien, síganme por favor.

Los pasajeros siguieron al grifo, este los llevo hasta la entrada de los muelles donde se encontraba una caseta que tenía un letrero y en ella la siguiente leyenda: "Información Turística". Smith volteo a ver a los pasajeros y les dijo:

-Esperen un momento.

Smith se acercó a la ventanilla de la caseta y vio a un grifo de plumaje blanco que se encontraba plácidamente dormido, al lado de este había un tarro con agua. Smith tomo el tarro y sin dudarlo le echo el agua encima al grifo, quien despertó enojado y a la vez asustado:

-Oye, ¿Quién eres? Te matare con mis garras. –El grifo se tallo los ojos y vio a Smith frente a él – ¡Smith! –Respondió sorprendido –por todos los demonios del averno, es de muy mala suerte despertar a un marinero con agua.

-Si lo sé –respondió Smith –por eso sé que este es el único antídoto para los marineros, sobre todo aquellos que la noche anterior anduvieron de borrachos y vienen a trabajar o más bien a dormir en horas de trabajo. En fin Willy –el grifo volteo a ver a los pasajeros y dijo –estos ponis son equestrianos, vienen de visita por dos días y Víctor me pidió que te los trajera para que les dieras un tour, al fin y al cabo tú eres el guía de turistas, si algo les pasa, va sobre tu cabeza, ¿entendido? –dijo con tono amenazante a Willy.

-Claro –dijo Willy viendo a los pasajeros –no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo.

-Muy bien –Smith se acercó a los pasajeros y les dijo –señores, mi amigo Willy será su guía hoy y mañana, que se diviertan y disfruten su estadía en Puerto Halcón.

Smith se dirigió de regreso a los muelles, mientras tanto Willy salió de la caseta, se acercó a los pasajeros y les dijo:

-Bueno, bienvenidos estimados visitantes, sean bienvenidos al puerto marítimo más antiguo del mundo, sé que están emocionados y para mí es un placer tenerlos aquí, mi nombre es Willy, soy un viejo marinero que vive en esta ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo. Cualquier duda que tengan a lo largo de nuestro recorrido pueden preguntármelo. Bueno, comenzaremos nuestro recorrido en la calle Winckler, conocida como la calle del Sol –dijo Willy señalando hacia una avenida –por favor, síganme.

Los pasajeros y Willy anduvieron recorriendo la avenida, mientras Willy les explicaba ellos admiraban la arquitectura de los edificios, y es que a diferencia de los rascacielos que estaban en Manehattan los de Puerto Halcón tenían mosaicos en sus paredes así como también muchas de sus entradas tenían un estilo barroco o neoclásico, sin embargo no en toda la avenida se veían rascacielos, también entre estos habían pequeñas casas que conservaban un aire colonial y antiguo.

El recorrido fue largo y hasta cierto punto agotador, durante el trayecto recorrieron varios lugares, visitaron el mercado "Crystal Gems", que era un lugar donde se comerciaban joyas y piedras preciosas incluso Fleur, Rarity y Fancy Pants aprovecharon para comprar algunos productos, entraron al Museo de la Sirena donde encontraron diversos objetos que supuestamente estaban relacionados con el mito y la existencia de estos seres míticos, también fueron a la Plaza del Verdugo donde Willy les conto que en ese lugar se ahorcaban a los piratas y a todos aquellos que cometían delitos contra el rey y contra la ciudad, visitaron también el Mausoleo del Capitán Miramar donde se encontraba la tumba del grifo Tom Hawk, conocido mejor con el apodo de "Capitán Miramar" y del que se decía fue el mejor cazador de piratas que hubo en la historia del mundo, otro lugar que visitaron fue el Arco de la Victoria, este arco estaba decorado con diversas esculturas y grabados, esta edificación había sido hecho para las visitas de los monarcas del reino de los grifos, sin duda alguna había sido un recorrido interesante para todos los pasajeros, incluso Willy los invito a comer al restaurante "El Kraken" donde todos degustaron de ricos platillos como Espinacas asadas o fruta al vapor.

Finalmente llegaron al centro de la ciudad, en ella se encontraba un enorme parque que tenía dos fuentes, pequeñas estatuas, un obelisco y con árboles de todo tipo, para los pasajeros era algo sorprendente y casi indescriptible.

Willy volteo a ver a sus acompañantes y les dijo:

-Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el recorrido?

-Fantástico, realmente es una ciudad con mucha historia señor Willy –dijo Gold Book –había venido hace años pero nunca me había enterado de su historia.

-Y no solo será eso señor, mañana tendré la oportunidad de llevarlos al Fuerte de los Dragones, una estructura que protegió a este puerto del ataque de los piratas, les aseguro que será inolvidable.

-Oh estoy tan emocionada –dijo Rarity –además me gustaría decirle que su ciudad es realmente bella.

-Muchas gracias señorita, sus palabras me alegran el corazón. Ahora, el plan para mañana contempla las siguientes visitas…

Mientras Willy hablaba, Twilight comenzó a voltear hacia varios lados del parque, mientras observaba se percató de que justo cerca de donde se encontraban estaba una pequeña estatua muy peculiar, ella se acercó más y vio que era la estatua de un unicornio, este estaba junto a un dragón, el cual mostraba sus garras y fauces.

-En fin, ¿alguna pregunta? –pregunto Willy.

-Si –dijo Twilight haciendo que Willy volteara a verla.

-Si señorita.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿quién es ese? –pregunto Twilight mientras señalaba la estatua.

-Oh, me alegra que pregunte señorita –dijo el grifo –mientras se acercaba a la estatua –vengan les contare la historia de este peculiar personaje, debo decirles que este pequeño monumento es un recuerdo a la historia más maravillosa que tiene nuestra hermosa ciudad.

En cuanto todos estuvieron cerca de la estatua, Willy comenzó su relato:

-Verán esta estatua representa a el unicornio de oro, cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo cuando este puerto vivía la época de las exploraciones un barco llego a los muelles, dentro de este había un pequeño unicornio de crines doradas y pelaje blanco, el pequeño estaba encadenado, él tenía miedo pues no sabía dónde estaba, en cuanto el barco atraco, los marineros lo sacaron de su encierro y lo mostraron a todos los habitantes, quienes quedaron sorprendidos por verlo, pues nadie había visto algo semejante, el pequeño fue llevado al mercado de esclavos justo en cerca del puerto, ahí seria vendido a cambio de algunas monedas, sin embargo algo extraño sucedió. Las nubes comenzaron a ponerse negras, relámpagos comenzaron a aparecer, los marineros voltearon a ver al pequeño quien extrañamente tenía los ojos de color dorado, de repente un extraño dragón salió de las aguas, sus alas eran cristalinas, tenía varia plumas en su cabeza, sus escamas eran azules y su cola tenía varias púas incrustadas, la gente que contemplaba aquello salió corriendo pues no querían perder la vida, el dragón lanzo un enorme rayo de fuego hacia el mercado provocando un incendio, todos salieron huyendo, solo el pequeño permaneció allí, el dragón se acercó a él, lo tomo entre sus garras y se lanzó al mar donde desaparecieron. Nadie ha podido explicar lo que sucedió ese día, pero esta pequeña estatua fue realizada para conmemorar ese hecho.

-Y… dice usted que era un unicornio especial, ¿Por qué razón? –pregunto Dark Comet.

-Bueno, cuentan que el pequeño tenía pelaje blanco y crines doradas, además de que llevaba un atuendo muy peculiar, sin olvidar claro que llevaba una especie de corona, bueno eso cuentan los más viejos.

-¿Nunca supieron de donde venía esa nave? –Pregunto Rainbow con curiosidad –o de donde venía ese unicornio.

-No, algunos dicen que pudo venir del reino de las cebras, otros que era de algún lugar de Arabia Equina y así hay un sinfín de rumores, pero en si nadie supo, de hecho la mayoría de los marineros que encontraron a aquel unicornio murieron tiempo después.

-Muy interesante –dijo Gold Book mientras examinaba la escultura. –y las ruinas del mercado, ¿aún existen?

-Bueno, lo único que queda es la entrada, el resto fue destruido durante la guerra que el reino de los grifos tuvo con los crinanceses. Pero bueno, los llevare a su posada.

La noche había llegado, los pasajeros y Willy llegaron a una enorme casona que se encontraba cerca de la costa, justo en la puerta el capitán Sea Salty los esperaba:

-Vaya, vaya parece que se divirtieron.

-Sí, fue un recorrido bastante interesante –dijo Fleur.

-Me alegro que les haya encantado, en fin bienvenidos a la posada "Dos espadas", entren por favor.

Los pasajeros entraron a la casona, cuando todos estuvieron adentro Sea Salty se acercó a Willy y le dijo:

-Y bien, ¿algún plan para mañana señor guía?

-Bueno, mañana los llevare al malecón, al fuerte, a las ruinas del silencio y probablemente a la isla del Pez Dorado.

-Me parece excelente, tome –dijo el capitán entregándole una bolsa de monedas de oro. –lo espero mañana para que los lleve a su recorrido señor…

-Willy.

-Señor Willy, que tenga buena noche.

-Igualmente capitán.

Sea Salty entro dentro de la posada y cerró la puerta.

Ya dentro de la posada, Sea Salty se dirigió hacia los pasajeros y les dijo:

-Bueno, bienvenidos a su estadía, hermosa, ¿no lo creen?

Los pasajeros quedaron impresionados, pues si bien el exterior era sobrio por dentro se veía impresionante, su inmobiliario era de madera y tenía pinturas que representaban a embarcaciones de diversas épocas, también tenía objetos relacionados con la navegación como timones, espadas, brújulas, remos, etc.

-Es… impresionante –dijo Twilight asombrada.

-¡JOJOJO! –Dijo un viejo unicornio de largas barbas –vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.

-Hola don Rey, ¿Cómo le va? –pregunto Sea Salty acercándose al viejo unicornio.

-Muy bien Salty, veo que trajiste a unos amigos, ¿son tu nueva tripulación?

-No, son mis pasajeros y están a mi cargo.

-Vaya, vaya, pasajeros –dijo don Rey acercándose a los pasajeros.

-Hola mi nombre es Gold Book señor…

-Reynaldo, pero me puedes decir don Rey.

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, alumna de la princesa Celestia.

-Vaya, una alumna de la princesa ¿eh?, a leguas se ve que eres la más inteligente –dijo don Rey.

-Yo soy Rarity, diseñadora de modas en Ponyville, encantada de conocerlo.

-El placer es todo mío señorita.

-Yo soy Pinkie Pie.

-Por esa sonrisa pienso que debes ser la más alegre de todas.

-Yo soy Rainbow Dash.

-Bienvenida señorita.

-Yo soy Applejack de Sweet Apple Acres.

-Bienvenida, es un placer conocerla.

-Um… yo soy Fluttershy, encantada de conocerlo.

-Igualmente señorita.

-Yo soy Fancy Pants.

-Bienvenido señor.

-Yo soy Fleur Dis Lee.

-Encantado de conocer a tan fina dama.

-Buenas noches señor Reynaldo, yo soy Dark Comet, miembro del consejo de Equestria.

-Un placer tenerlo en mi posada, pero bueno basta de charlas, supongo que han de estar hambrientos, vengan pasen, les tengo un menú muy especial y que los dejara satisfechos.

Ya en el comedor, todos estaban disfrutando de la cena que les había ofrecido don Rey, él les había servido sopa de verduras, una ensalada de lechugas y zanahorias y un poco de yogurt de fresa, mientras cenaban comenzaron a platicar:

-Y díganme, ¿les agrado el puerto?

-Bastante, nunca había visto algo similar don Rey –dijo Fancy Pants.

-Nosotros aprovechamos para comprar algunas joyas –dijo Rarity.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, saben no muchos acostumbran a venir a este puerto –dijo don Rey –normalmente los turistas solo vienen porque aquí se comercian las mejores joyas y los productos más frescos.

-Su puerto señor Reynaldo es bastante impresionante –decía Dark Comet –pero supongo que más allá de los productos deberían explotarlo más, yo le veo mucho potencial.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Comet? –pregunto don Rey.

-Usted sabe, atraer inversión privada y extranjera a su puerto, hacer hoteles, spas de lujo, y quizás hasta un mejor puerto.

-Sus ideas señor Comet creo que debería discutirlos con su majestad, aunque no lo crea el rey Louis XIV es un grifo bastante conservador y no le gusta mucho eso de los proyectos.

-No importa, bien decía mi abuelo que cualquier cultura por más cerrada o primitiva que sea abrirá sus puertas algún día.

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Twilight -¿Cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo aquí?

-Uy señorita, llevo viviendo aquí desde hace treinta años justo después de que me retire de la marina real.

-¿Perteneció usted a la marina? –pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, estuve al frente de diversas misiones diplomáticas y de exploración, fueron buenos tiempos.

-Supongo, que en ese tiempo debió conocer a muchas yeguas ¿verdad? -pregunto Rarity.

-En realidad no, la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasábamos en el mar explorando y vigilando, pero bueno por lo que escuche son pasajeros de Sea Salty supongo que no están aquí para vacacionar, estoy seguro de que se dirigen a algún lugar.

-Sí, de hecho vamos hacia un lugar impresionante y mágico –dijo Twilight.

-Y con joyas, sobretodo joyas –dijo Spike.

-Y muchos ponis nuevos –dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-Si ya lo creo, déjenme adivinar, ¿el reino de los dragones? –dijo don Rey mientras bebía un tarro.

-Bueno, en realidad vamos a Skygold señor –dijo Gold Book.

En ese momento don Rey escupió lo que había bebido, luego de tomar un respiro dijo con seriedad:

-¿A dónde van?

-A Skygold.

-Mire señor Gold Book, aquí en el puerto nos gustan las bromas pero tampoco tienen que ser tan pesadas. ¡JEJEJE!

-No es una broma, de hecho ahí es a donde nos dirigimos –dijo Applejack.

-Miren, no quiero romperles las ilusiones, pero esas leyendas de ciudades perdidas no son más que eso, son leyendas y siempre lo serán. ¡HA! Skygold, para mí la leyenda más absurda que existe.

-Bueno, pues Gold Book tiene el permiso de la princesa Celestia para este viaje don Rey –dijo Rainbow con tono desafiante.

-Pues mire señorita Dash, lamento decirle que Skygold no existe, como dije es una leyenda.

-Así, y… ¿cómo puede asegurar que solo es una leyenda? –pregunto Dark Comet.

-Porque yo también pase una parte de mi vida buscando esa ciudad –respondió don Rey –y déjeme decirle que ha sido la peor experiencia que he tenido en la vida. –don Rey atrajo uno de los cuadros que estaban en la pared, lo coloco en el centro de la mesa y dijo –estos ponis que aparecen en esta foto eran mi tripulación, la mayoría de ellos fallecieron en la expedición que hicimos para encontrar la mítica ciudad, solo sobrevivimos cuatro y fue por milagro. Esa expedición que hicimos aquella vez fue autorizada por la reina de Potrugal y a pesar de todos los sacrificios jamás encontramos ese lugar. Les daré un consejo, regresen a casa o viajen a otro lado, Skygold no existe y jamás existió.

-Déjeme decirle don Rey que en realidad si existe –dijo Gold Book –porque yo estuve allí.

-No me diga, todos en este puerto sabemos que no existe tal cosa como Skygold, siempre que llega un marinero a decir que existe y pide dinero para su expedición se desaparece con el dinero, no será acaso usted uno de ellos, un estafador que vende ilusiones.

-Le aseguro –dijo Gold Book levantándose de la mesa –que no miento, y voy a llegar a Skygold, eso se lo puedo asegurar porque a diferencia de usted yo todavía conservo la fe en su existencia y si dice que no existe pues es su problema anciano, pero yo los llevare a Skygold.

-Bueno… si esa es su manera de pensar y se siente capaz de hacerlo, adelante, hágalo, siga engañando a estos pobres inocentes con falsas promesas de oro y fortuna –decía don Rey mientras señalaba a todos –espero que cuando mueran usted cargue con ese peso en su lomo. Que pase buena noche señor Gold Book y ojala que regrese vivo –dijo don Rey levantándose de la mesa y entrando a una puerta.

-N-Nos vamos a morir –dijo Fluttershy con miedo.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Gold Book -yo les aseguro que los llevare, se lo prometí a la princesa Celestia y cumpliré mi promesa.

-Y… si en realidad mientes, ¿estás dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias? –pregunto Dark Comet a Gold Book.

-¿Disculpe?

-Mire señor Gold Book, puede que aun estemos a mitad de camino pero… recuerde que todos nosotros –decía Dark Comet señalando a los presentes –estamos en esta expedición gracias a usted, la responsabilidad es grande, solo espero que no mienta, porque si nos engaña podría acabar en las mazmorras.

-¿Me está amenazando?

-No es una amenaza, más bien una advertencia señor Gold Book. Además tenga cuidado en cómo me habla, recuerde que yo soy el representante de la princesa y uno de los que financian su expedición, bueno señor Book, creo que iré a mi dormitorio y no lo olvide, si algo nos pasa ira sobre su cabeza.

Dark Comet salió del comedor en silencio.

-Vaya que amargaron la cena –dijo Fancy Pants molesto.

-Perdonen a don Rey –dijo Sea Salty –ya está grande y realmente debe estar un poco cansado, les pido su perdón.

-Pero tiene razón, que tal si en realidad Skygold no existe –dijo Applejack.

-¡CLARO QUE EXISTE! –Grito Gold Book –Yo lo vi, yo estuve ahí y les aseguro que los llevare… yo… los llevare.

Todos quedaron en silencio pues no esperaban una reacción así por parte de aquel unicornio.

-Me-mejor… vamos a dormir –dijo Gold Book más tranquilo. Luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y sin mirar a los demás dijo –buenas noches, que… descansen.

-Realmente debe controlar su carácter –dijo Fancy Pants –aunque pensándolo bien, quizás don Rey tenga razón, que tal si esa ciudad no existe y este tipo solo invento su ruta.

-No lo creo señor Pants –dijo Sea Salty interrumpiendo al unicornio –yo he visto su mapa y debo decirle que son aguas inexploradas, pero no se preocupe le aseguro que no nos pasara nada –luego viendo a un reloj dijo –vamos a dormir ya es muy tarde.

Los pasajeros se despidieron entre ellos, cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Eran las once de la noche, Twilight se encontraba mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana de su habitación debido a que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

-¿Y si tiene razón? –Pensó ella –y si solo es un invento, pero… las fotos, no, las fotos se veían bastante reales no es posible montar algo como lo que mostro, o acaso…

-Twily –dijo Spike.

-¿Si Spike? –respondió la unicornio.

-¿Tú crees que en realidad Gold Book nos está engañando?

-No lo sé Spike, espero que no.

-Es que… lo que dijo don Rey… me hace pensar que quizás ni siquiera debimos venir aquí.

-Tranquilo Spike –dijo Twilight acariciando al pequeño dragón –estoy segura de que llegaremos a nuestro destino, además las fotos… son suficiente prueba de su existencia.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, no cualquiera encuentra una ciudad perdida y trae evidencias. Bueno, vamos a descansar, buenas noches Spike.

-Buenas noches Twilight, ya estoy ansioso por llegar a Skygold –dijo Spike antes de quedarse dormido.

-Si yo también, estoy ansiosa por llegar y ver todo lo que hay ahí –dijo Twilight, luego mirando a la luna se dijo así misma -Solo espero no estar equivocada.

 **Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de este fanfic, dejen reviews y si quieren conocer más de su servidor, busquen mi página de Facebook como ShieldImagination97, nos vemos el próximo capítulo hasta la próxima. :)**


	6. Capítulo 6: Conflictos de la Realeza

**_Capítulo 6: Conflictos de la Realeza_**

En Skygold la noche había llegado igualmente, las estrellas y la luna brillaban, en las calles de la ciudad no había nadie, la mayoría de las luces de las casas estaban apagadas, sin embargo, cerca de la costa un grupo de unicornios y pegasos se encontraban trabajando en una extraña máquina que tenía la apariencia de un cañón (solo que a diferencia de un cañón normal, este era más alargado), ellos estaban acompañados por el emperador Axayacatl quien se encontraba hablando con un unicornio blanco y de melena negra que venía vestido con una túnica verde.

-Le aseguro que este invento servirá para garantizar la seguridad de nuestra ciudad, aunque todavía tenemos que hacerle algunos ajustes y detalles –decía el unicornio blanco.

-Eso espero –respondió Axayacatl –es necesario estar preparados para cualquier amenaza que provenga de fuera, no sabemos si ellos ya avanzaron tecnológicamente.

-Sea como sea majestad, no olvide que en cuestión tecnológica estamos muy avanzados en todos esos campos, por lo que sin importar las intenciones que ellos tengan, nosotros estamos preparados. Aunque en caso de alguna invasión, me gustaría volverle a sugerir…

-No –respondió con firmeza el unicornio azul marino.

-Pero señor…

-He dicho que no, lo que usted pide es una locura y sabe muy bien lo que sucedió la última vez que se hizo eso.

-Está bien majestad, perdone mi imprudencia –dijo el unicornio blanco apenado.

De repente un pegaso azul cielo con melena dorada se acercó a ambos unicornios y les dijo:

-Está preparado majestad, listo para la prueba.

-Pues adelante –respondió Axayacatl.

En ese momento dos unicornios lanzaron un rayo mágico dorado hacia el cañón, el cual comenzó a funcionar, luego un pegaso coloco en las costas un barco de juguete hecho de madera, después uno de los unicornios apunto hacia el barco y por ultimo jalo la cadena que estaba instalada en la base de la máquina y el cañón disparo una enorme bala que impacto al barco destrozándolo en miles de pedazos.

Los unicornios, pegasos y el emperador comenzaron a aplaudir con sus cascos por el éxito del experimento.

-Excelente –dijo el emperador –realmente ustedes son brillantes en estos aspectos.

-Bueno emperador –dijo un pegaso arrodillándose –solo estamos cumpliendo las ordenes que usted ha dado, de hecho… ya estamos en pruebas para otros dispositivos.

-Bien, ¿puedo ver los planos?

-Por aquí señor –dijo el pegaso quien guio a Axayacatl hacia un pequeño toldo.

A lo lejos desde el palacio, Citlallinpopoca se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su habitación observando a su padre a través de un telescopio, detrás de él una pegaso azul cielo de crines amarillas lo observaba, ella se acercó al unicornio amarillo y le pregunto:

\- ¿Aun despierto?

-Si mamá –respondió el unicornio, luego se volteó a verla y le dijo –no tengo sueño.

-Quizás un cuento te haga dormir –dijo la pegaso sonriendo.

-Mamá –dijo apenado Citlallinpopoca –ya no soy un potrillo.

La pegaso se rio, se acercó a su hijo y con una de sus alas lo cubrió y le dijo con ternura:

-Siempre serás mi potrillo Citlallinpopoca.

-Mamá… tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Dime hijo.

\- ¿Crees que todos los forasteros son… malos?

-Es una pregunta muy difícil de contestar –dijo la pegaso –pero… no creo que todos sean malos. Además, recuerda que la maldad y la oscuridad pueden estar presentes en cualquier poni, solo que algunos lo demuestran y otros lo ocultan bajo una máscara. Pero, al fin y al cabo, cada quien recibe al final lo que merece.

-Mamá, estoy preocupado por papá –dijo el unicornio –pienso… que quizás papá no debería estar tan preocupado por el regreso de ese forastero.

-Tu padre es el emperador hijo –dijo la madre viendo a Citlallinpopoca –no es muy fácil para él tomar las decisiones de una ciudad como la nuestra, además, recuerda que tú y tus hermanos algún día tendrán que tomar nuestro lugar, por lo que deben aprender un poco de nosotros. Tal vez ahorita para ti sea algo raro, pero descuida, lo comprenderás cuando crezcas más.

El unicornio bostezo y viendo a la pegaso le dijo:

-Ya tengo sueño mamá, a veces pienso que tus alas son las únicas que pueden conseguir que me de sueño.

-Bueno, te llevare a la cama entonces –la pegaso tomo en ese momento al unicornio y lo llevo a su cama, lo arropo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla –descansa amor.

-Hasta mañana… mamá –dijo el unicornio para después caer dormido.

La pegaso salió de la habitación, luego comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del castillo hasta finalmente llegar a la entrada, abrió la puerta, abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar.

La pegaso voló hasta finalmente llegar a un estanque ubicado cerca de la Cascada del Milagro, ella descendió y luego viéndose en el espejo de agua dijo:

-Ixchel, necesito verte ahora.

De repente un resplandor dorado comenzó a verse en el agua, un hermoso cantico comenzó a oírse y de las aguas apareció una poni color azul cielo y crines plateadas pero que tenía una cola de pescado, esta apareció cepillándose la crin con un peine dorado, la pony volteo a ver a la pegaso y le dijo:

-Vaya Xochiquetzalli –dijo la poni viendo seriamente a la pegaso –hace tiempo que no me visitabas, la última vez fue cuando tu hija Huixtocihuatl se enveneno con una planta del bosque hace unos meses. Creo que deberías tener un poco más de consideración en visitarme, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, quizás deberías mejorar tu actitud hermana –respondió la pegaso defendiéndose.

-Um…. tal vez tengas razón –respondió la poni mitad pez -pero igual recuerda que yo no te guardo rencores, solo que… ya no es lo mismo como cuando estabas tú aquí conmigo.

-Y si te sientes tan sola, ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes para volverte una poni normal como yo Ixchel?

-Tú ya lo sabes hermana –respondió la poni –es necesario que me quede aquí por el bien de nuestro linaje. Pero bueno, dejando de lado los aspectos personales, ¿Qué necesitas ahora Xochiquetzalli?

-Solo quiero charlar un poco contigo acerca de un asunto que tiene preocupado a mi marido y en especial a mi hijo –respondió la pegaso.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Veras hace unas semanas, un unicornio vino a Skygold, viajaba en un barco pequeño y dijo que venía de un lugar llamado Equestria y que tal vez regresaría con una pequeña comitiva. Sin embargo, mi marido ha estado ordenando que se fabriquen nuevas armas y mi hijo ha estado muy preocupado, casi no duerme, come poco y siempre está preocupado.

-Bueno, lo de tu marido es comprensible –respondió Ixchel –si yo fuera la emperatriz igualmente estaría preocupada si un forastero viniera y me dijera que regresará con más de los suyos, pero el de mi sobrino me sorprende, quizás sea un asunto pasajero, ya sabes cuestiones de la edad.

-Ixchel, ¿crees que tomamos la decisión correcta en invitar a ese viajero a conocer nuestra ciudad?

-Bueno depende como lo veas –respondió Ixchel -en lo personal me parece incorrecto tomando en cuenta que se les olvido que Skygold está oculta porque no queremos otro incidente como el de hace cuatro siglos. Aunque… quizás no fue tan mala idea, además tal vez la realeza o quienes gobiernen esa tal Equestria no sean tan malos.

-Eso espero –dijo Xochiquetzalli tomando un respiro.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente, ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Celestia:

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste –dijo molesta Luna - ¿Por qué no me llamaste para venir a la Audiencia?

-Bueno, es que tú tenías ese compromiso en Manehattan y además…

-No importa –dijo Luna interrumpiendo a Celestia -pude haber venido rápidamente, no puedo creer que no me llamaras, se supone que Equestria es gobernada por ambas Celestia y que las decisiones deben ser tomadas por ambas.

-Luna –dijo seriamente Celestia –entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, pero tienes que entender que hay asuntos que simplemente no comprenderías. Además, ¿qué puedes hacer ahora? El Solaris ya ha de estar muy lejos de Equestria.

-Pero puedo enviar una carta y pedir que regresen.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamo Celestia - ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!

-No Celestia –respondió Luna –solo busco lo mejor para todos.

-P-Pero… es el sueño de papá –dijo Celestia tratando de convencer a su hermana –no recuerdas que él mismo dijo que quería encontrar esa ciudad, es… es… la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños.

\- ¿Y de que serviría eso Celestia? –pregunto Luna viendo a su hermana seriamente –papá murió hace ya muchos años, además, que tal si ese unicornio solo te estafo para sacarte dinero.

-No Luna, él hablo con seguridad, hasta mostro fotografías de la ciudad.

-Bien, pues muéstrame las fotos.

Celestia se quedó callada y luego dijo:

-N-No las tengo, él… se las llevó al viaje.

-Eso pensé –dijo Luna, luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta –voy a escribir la carta.

Celestia se colocó enfrente de Luna y le dijo de manera desafiante:

-No Luna, no te dejare.

-Celestia, por favor, evitemos una pelea inútil entre ambas.

-No dejare que arruines esto Luna, acaso no te das cuenta que tenemos la oportunidad de nuestras vidas, quizás papá no logro encontrar Skygold, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad para lograr que Equestria salga a flote económica y científicamente, solo… solo… solo deja que el viaje siga su curso, si llegase a ser falso lo que dijo Gold Book, me disculpare contigo y aceptare que tuviste razón, pero por favor… no hagas eso.

Luna tomo un respiro y luego viendo a Celestia le dijo:

-Está bien, no enviare la carta, pero prométeme que para las próximas audiencias me avisaras a tiempo. ¿Lo prometes?

-L-Lo prometo –respondió Celestia.

-En fin, voy a hacer mi labor de vigilar los sueños de mis pequeños ponis, buenas noches Celestia.

-Buenas noches Luna.

La princesa de la noche salió de la habitación, en cuanto se fue Celestia sonrió satisfecha y dijo:

-El viejo truco de las suplicas, siempre funciona muy bien contigo hermana –de repente un pergamino apareció detrás de ella, Celestia sonrió y dijo –a tiempo.

La princesa levito el pergamino lo abrió y comenzó a leer un mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

 **Pedido cumplido**

 _Majestad, su pedido está listo y terminado, los barcos que pidió ensamblar y armar a nuestra empresa naviera están listos, los hemos armado con la mejor tecnología armamentística de la actualidad, esperamos a su honorable comitiva para que pase a recogerlos, por cierto, como cortesía de la casa le hemos creado una armadura dorada acompañada de una espada fina e irrompible._

 _Atentamente la empresa STONE MAGNUS._

-Perfecto –dijo Celestia sonriendo –ahora solo hay que esperar que Twilight y los demás lleguen a Skygold y me informen de lo que encuentren.

Celestia se dirigió a su cama, puso el pergamino en su librero personal y se dispuso a dormir, sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño pues algo en su interior no la dejaba dormir en paz:

La princesa del día se encontraba en medio de una completa oscuridad, ella ilumino su cuerno con el fin de obtener un poco de luz, de repente escucho el sonido de unos cascos que se acercaban a ella.

Celestia volteo a ver y vio que era… ¿ella?, si era Celestia, solo que esta portaba una armadura dorada manchada con sangre, esta se acercó a la alicornio blanca y le dijo:

-Bueno Celestia, ¿lista para la conquista? En cuanto tu alumna y los demás regresen, iremos a Skygold con todas nuestras tropas, acabaremos con esa ciudad que solo nos provocó dolor y en cuanto el ultimo habitante este muerto nos adueñaremos de su tecnología, de su tierra, de todo Celestia y haremos que Equestria sea un reino respetado.

-P-Pero…

-No hay peros Celestia –dijo la Celestia de armadura dorada –imagínate lo que harías teniendo en tu poder a Skygold, podríamos conquistar otros reinos y...

-No le hagas caso Celestia –dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo.

Celestia volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio a otra Celestia, solo que esta venía vestida de blanco y con un collar de oro que tenía su cutie mark grabada en un medallón. Esta Celestia se puso al lado de la Celestia de armadura dorada y le dijo señalando a la Celestia con armadura:

\- ¿Esto es lo que quieres Celestia? ¿Así quieres que te recuerden tus súbditos, tu hermana, tu alumna y todo el mundo? ¿Cómo una asesina? Además, matar es incorrecto, sobre todo si planeas matar a un pueblo inocente, ellos no te han hecho nada, no tienen la culpa de lo que te paso cuando eras una niña.

-Claro que la tienen Celestia –dijo la Celestia de armadura dorada –ellos merecen morir, si ellos le hubiesen dado una señal a papá de que eran reales probablemente nunca se hubiera separado de ti, ellos se lo merecen, además recuerdo que el sueño de papá era encontrar esa ciudad para destruirla y tener más poder.

\- ¡MIENTES! –dijo la Celestia de vestido blanco –papá nunca dijo eso.

-Claro que lo dijo –respondió la Celestia de armadura dorada.

-Claro que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

\- ¡BASTA! –grito Celestia, quien después despertó asustada y respirando agitadamente.

-S-Solo fue una pesadilla… solo una… maldita pesadilla –se dijo la alicornio blanca tratando de calmarse.

Celestia se levantó de su cama, camino hacia el balcón de su habitación y vio el paisaje que se le mostraba, ella se sentó y luego tomando un respiro dijo:

\- ¿Realmente estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Realmente vale la pena que los envié a luchar con un enemigo que no conocen?

Celestia se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos, después regreso a la cama para volver a dormir y aunque logro conciliar el sueño, en su mente seguía rondando la misma pregunta: ¿Realmente Skygold debe pagar por mi sufrimiento?

 **Bueno, después de mucho tiempo sin publicar o actualizar los fanfics, aqui esta otro capitulo para este fanfic, espero les haya gustado el capítulo que la verdad si me costó hacerlo (tomo dias y semanas) pero bueno finalmente lo termine, dejen sus reviews y si quieren conocer más de su servidor, busquen mi página de Facebook como ShieldImagination97, nos vemos el próximo capítulo hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Visiones del Pasado

**_Capítulo 7: Visiones del Pasado_**

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte dando la señal de que un nuevo día había comenzado, en Puerto Halcón comenzaban las actividades de los marineros quienes preparaban sus barcos para irse a llevar sus productos a otros reinos y países.

Dentro de la posada "Dos Espadas", Twilight y el resto de los pasajeros se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, de repente aparecieron el capitán Sea Salty y Dark Comet, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron igualmente a desayunar, luego de unos minutos Dark Comet se dirigió a los presentes y les dijo:

-Como ustedes saben, anoche el señor Gold Book –decía señalando al unicornio –y yo tuvimos una discusión, sin embargo, después de consultarlo con mi almohada hoy le pido perdón. Voy a ser directo, sigo desconfiando de usted, pero no impediré que nos lleve hacia donde usted dice que se encuentra Skygold. –Dark Comet volteo a ver al capitán y dijo –he hablado con el capitán y decidimos que esta misma noche nos vamos de aquí, por lo que aprovechen el día para divertirse. Sin más, buen día.

Dark Comet se sentó nuevamente y continúo desayunando, Gold Book en cambio lo miraba confundido, aunque en su interior no dejaba de estar molesto con aquel unicornio negro.

-Hijo de puta –pensó Gold Book –anoche me humillas y hoy vienes a disculparte públicamente, típico de los políticos, pero igual voy a dejarte en ridículo y demostrare que te equivocas. Ya lo veras infeliz.

-Pobre –pensaba Twilight mientras observaba a Gold Book –realmente se nota que no se llevan, aunque quizás ninguno tenga razón, no sé… si debería hablar con él o… no, no puedo hacer eso, podría empeorar aún más la relación de todos. Mejor dejarlo al tiempo, si es la mejor opción.

El tiempo paso, cuando todos terminaron su desayuno salieron hacia afuera de la posada, la brisa era fresca y en las calles ya había actividad tanto turística como comercial, en ese momento un carruaje tirado por un poni de tierra se paró frente a ellos y de este bajo Willy, el guía que los había llevado a recorrer la ciudad, este sonriendo y con entusiasmo les dijo:

\- ¡BUENOS DIAS! Pues bien, hoy tenemos un sinfín de actividades, anduve toda la noche planeándolo incluso puede que vayamos en la noche al espectáculo de luces en la bahía y…

-Um… lamento informarle señor Willy –dijo Sea Salty interrumpiendo al grifo –pero nosotros nos iremos esta noche.

La sonrisa del grifo comenzó a desvanecerse al escuchar estas palabras, incluso Pinkie sintió lastima por él, el grifo se quedó en silencio y luego dijo:

-Oh, entonces supongo que… tendré que dejarlos en el Puerto esta noche…

-Si señor Willy –dijo Sea Salty –nos iremos a las ocho de la noche.

-E-Está bien jejeje… llegare puntual capitán.

-Muy bien –el capitán volteo a ver a los pasajeros y les dijo –diviértanse, yo tengo que ver cómo está el Solaris, los veo en la noche.

El capitán se fue en dirección al puerto, Willy estaba cabizbajo, pero luego levanto la mirada y dijo:

-Bueno, v-vámonos JEJEJE.

Los pasajeros subieron al carruaje no muy convencidos, pues, aunque el grifo trataba de sonreír, no podía ocultar su tristeza, en cuanto todos estuvieron a bordo, el grifo se acercó al poni y le dijo:

-Al fuerte.

-Si señor –respondió el poni que tiraba del carruaje.

El carruaje comenzó a avanzar, los pasajeros iban admirando el paisaje que les ofrecía la ciudad, Willy aun desanimado narraba la historia de los edificios sobre todo los más antiguos, muy pronto llegaron a una enorme construcción hecha de piedra, con muros gruesos, garitas, una torre y que tenía unos cañones que apuntaban en dirección al mar, los pasajeros y el grifo bajaron del carruaje y caminaron en dirección a la entrada, Willy se paró ahí, volteo a ver a los pasajeros y les dijo:

-Bueno amigos de Equestria, bienvenidos al Fuerte Port Bello, esta estructura defendía a la ciudad de los ataques de los piratas que llegaron a azotar estas costas, el escudo –dijo el grifo arriba de la entrada de la fortificación –es el escudo de la ciudad de Puerto Halcón, en cuanto entremos quedaran muy asombrados, por favor síganme.

El grifo comenzó a caminar en dirección al fuerte siendo seguido por los pasajeros, en cuanto entraron Willy comenzó a explicarles cada una de las salas, pues el fuerte era un museo que exhibía piezas históricas relacionadas con la historia del Puerto y la navegación marítima, luego de un recorrido largo, el grifo los llevo hacia la parte exterior del fuerte para que Twilight y los demás vieran el mar.

Todos quedaron maravillados con la vista, pues nunca antes habían visto algo similar.

-Impresionante, ¿no lo creen? –dijo el grifo orgulloso –ningún otro puerto del mundo tiene una vista tan digna como esta.

Twilight se acercó hacia donde se encontraban los cañones y se asomó, ella sintió algo de vértigo al ver la altura a la que se encontraba, Twilight volteo a ver y vio un arco incompleto.

-Disculpe Willy –pregunto la unicornio –Pero… ¿Por qué este arco está destrozado?

-Es bueno que lo pregunte señorita –dijo el grifo acercándose a Twilight –este arco era para que estuviera colgada la campana del fuerte, pero por una batalla esta fue golpeada por una bala de cañón y fue destruido, la leyenda cuenta que la campana cayo al fondo del mar, pero hasta ahora no ha sido encontrada, dicen que era una campana dorada. Por si le interesa –dijo el grifo mostrando un folleto y entregándoselo a Twilight quien lo tomo con su magia –aquí está la información, y por si tiene curiosidad dicen que si un unicornio coloca su cuerno en la roca puede escuchar voces.

-Disculpe Willy –dijo Rainbow Dash detrás del grifo –podría explicarme ¿Qué es esto?

-Por supuesto señorita –dijo el grifo volteando a ver a la pegaso.

El grifo siguió a Dash dejando a Twilight sola, ella comenzó a ver el folleto que en su portada tenia escrito: _"Fuerte Port Bello: Patrimonio Histórico de Puerto Halcón"_.

Twilight comenzó a buscar el apartado que hablaba de la campana, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ella comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-La Campana dorada. Cuando el fuerte fue inaugurado por su alteza el rey Juan III, se colocó una campana en el arco. La campana estaba hecha de bronce, pero fue pintada de dorado para que esta se volviera en un símbolo distintivo del fuerte, se dice que su sonido era bastante fuerte que alertaba a los visitantes cuando hubiera ataques de piratas o de enemigos externos, sin embargo, un día llego al puerto un enemigo desconocido, un enemigo que cuenta la leyenda tenía armas superiores a las del ejercito de los grifos, este enemigo venía acompañado de tres poderosos barcos los cuales comenzaron a atacar al fuerte, una de las balas de los cañones destruyo el arco y con ello la campana, la cual cayó al mar, de manera extraña, este enemigo así como llego se fue, desde entonces la campana no fue hallada nunca y cuentan que sigue perdida. Una leyenda dice que si usted es un unicornio y coloca su cuerno en los restos del arco puede escucharse un lamento, que se cree es del enemigo que ataco el fuerte.

Twilight volteo a ver el arco, se acercó y en ese momento se dijo sonriendo:

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Twilight coloco su cuerno contra el arco, cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos comenzó a escuchar unos extraños sollozos, Twilight abrió los ojos y se alejó del arco asustada, sin embargo, siguió escuchando los sollozos.

\- ¿H-Hay alguien aquí? –pregunto Twilight nerviosa - ¿R-Rainbow Dash? ¿P-Pinkie? Chicas… si es una broma… n-no es gracioso.

Los sollozos continuaron, de repente Twilight volteo a ver hacia donde estaba el arco y vio a una unicornio blanca y de crines azules que se encontraba llorando, ella se acercó lentamente a la unicornio, intento tocarla pero quedo en shock al ver que no había un contacto físico y que su casco literalmente traspasaba el cuerpo de aquella poni.

-M-Mi hija… -decía llorando la unicornio - ¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-D-Disculpe –pregunto Twilight asustada.

La unicornio levanto la mirada y dijo:

\- ¿P-Por qué son tan crueles? Nosotros les dimos nuestra… nuestra… amistad, y ustedes nos… nos… traicionan.

\- ¿D-De que habla? Si yo… ni la conozco –dijo Twilight aún más nerviosa.

-Lo siento princesa –dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Twilight se quedó paralizada, pues aquella voz no le parecía familiar, ella volteo temblando hacia atrás y vio a un grifo con armadura negra acompañado de dos grifos similares, estos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la unicornio que lloraba.

Twilight al ver que se acercaban también comenzó a retroceder, sin embargo, al topar con el arco se colocó al lado de la unicornio, el grifo que había hablado se acercó a la unicornio que lloraba.

-Pobrecita –dijo el grifo acariciando la melena de la unicornio –es una lástima que perdieras a tu hijita.

-E-Ella no merecía morir…

-Yo te lo advertí muy bien aquella noche en tu palacio princesa Donají –dijo el grifo tomando a la unicornio y lanzándola contra uno de los muros del fuerte –te dije: O nos entregas la ciudad o tú y tu hijita la pagarían muy caro. Y ya viste que si cumplo mis amenazas.

Twilight se quedó callada y asustada, aunque también sentía algo de tristeza al ver como aquella pobre unicornio fantasma o lo que fuera era maltratada por estos grifos que igualmente eran transparentes.

-P-Por favor… t-tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso que tu pides –dijo la unicornio llorando.

-Muy bien –dijo el grifo, luego viendo a sus dos acompañantes les dijo –mátenla y denme su cuerno cuando terminen.

En ese momento el grifo comenzó a caminar en dirección al fuerte, de repente las figuras de la unicornio y los grifos comenzaron a desaparecer extrañamente mientras se escuchaban alaridos de dolor y suplicas, Twilight estaba impresionada y confundida pues no sabía si estaba frente a un hecho paranormal o si esto no era mas que producto de su imaginación.

De repente una voz familiar le dijo:

-¿Twilight? Twily, cariño, es hora de irnos.

Twilight volteo y vio que era Rarity, Twilight respiraba agitadamente pues aún no se recuperaba de la impresión, Rarity se acercó a la unicornio y le dijo:

\- ¿Twilight te sientes bien?

-R-Rarity…

\- ¿Pasa algo Twilight?

\- ¿T-Tú crees en fantasmas? –pregunto Twilight con temor.

-Bueno… cuando era una potrilla si le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, y… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-P-Por nada, m-mejor vámonos –dijo Twilight quien comenzó a caminar junto con Rarity.

Twilight iba en silencio durante todo el camino, Rarity se sentía preocupada por su amiga pues la expresión de Twilight le inquietaba.

Twilight en cambio tenía ganas de llorar, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellas extrañas y horribles imágenes.

¿Cómo era posible que un grifo le hiciera esto a una yegua indefensa y a su hija? ¿Quién era la Princesa Donají? ¿A qué ciudad se refería el grifo? ¿Eran fantasmas o visiones? ¿Era una magia extraña? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cuál fue el destino de aquella desafortunada unicornio? Estas y muchas preguntas se formulaban en la mente de Twilight.

Ambas unicornios subieron al carruaje y se dirigieron al siguiente punto, durante el trayecto solo Fancy Pants, Fleur Dis Lee, Dark Comet y Golden Book, Twilight permanecía callada y sus amigas también, quienes la observaban con preocupación, incluso Spike estaba preocupado por ella, pues era extraño que su actitud hubiera cambiado en cuestión de horas.

Luego de unos minutos el carruaje llego hasta un enorme bosque ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, se estaciono en el campo y los pasajeros bajaron del mismo, Willy llevo a todos a través de un sendero, de repente todos vieron un extraño arco de piedra, con musgo y que tenía igualmente el escudo de la ciudad, Willy les dijo:

-Bienvenidos a las Ruinas del Silencio, esto que ven aquí es el arco de entrada de este enorme palacio ubicado en el interior de este bosque, se dice que fue una residencia de verano del Rey Louis VI, pero fue abandonado y la naturaleza lo cubrió, pero las ruinas son seguras y pueden venir a explorarlas, vamos síganme.

Willy comenzó a caminar en dirección a las ruinas siendo seguido por los visitantes, pero quien se quedó atrás era Twilight, ella iba caminando lentamente y pensativa, Spike al ver como se quedaba atrás se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-T-Twily, ¿te sientes bien?

-N-No Spike… -respondió la unicornio –n-no… me siento muy bien.

-Twilight, ¿Qué te paso? En la mañana estabas muy feliz porque querías visitar estos lugares y nomas fuiste al fuerte y toda esa felicidad se esfumo. ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto el dragón tomando la pata de Twilight.

-S-Spike… vi en el fuerte algo… algo… -en ese momento Twilight comenzó a llorar al recordar las imágenes que había visto.

Spike la abrazo y le dijo:

-S-Sea lo que sea que hallas visto, te juro que te creeré, pero dime que paso.

Twilight se tranquilizó y viendo a Spike le dijo:

-Creo… creo que vi fantasmas.

\- ¿Fantasmas? –pregunto confundido Spike.

-Sí, fantasmas o no sé lo que eran, pero mostraban algo que ocurrió en el pasado, algo… algo… horrible.

-Y… ¿Cómo los viste?

-Puse mi cuerno en el arco destruido donde hallaba la campana del fuerte y de repente aparecieron, incluso…

En ese momento Twilight dejo de hablar.

\- ¿Incluso qué? –pregunto Spike a Twilight, quien no respondió.

Twilight volteo hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar, Spike estaba confundido y preocupado, pues la unicornio caminaba hacia una dirección desconocida hasta que entro hacia un pequeño sendero:

\- ¿Twilight? ¡TWILIGHT VUELVE! –grito Spike a su amiga quien lo ignoraba.

Spike comenzó a seguir a Twilight, mientras tanto Twilight seguía caminando como si estuviera hipnotizada, sin embargo, ella caminaba porque escuchaba un extraño sonido, un sonido como de música, pero una música de orquesta, casi como la que tocaban en la Gran Gala del Galope de Canterlot, ella llego hasta una edificación en ruinas que tenía la apariencia de que en el pasado había sido un gran salón, frente a ella había una puerta de madera, ella con su magia la abrió y entro al interior del salón, ella comenzó a mirar el lugar, era un lugar espacioso y aparentemente destinado a bailes y fiestas, aunque estaba abandonado aún se veía en un estado decente, incluso podría decirse que apenas y la hierba había invadido el lugar, a los lados había unos enormes ventanales con vitrales, algunos rotos y otros todavía completos, todos tenían las figuras de grifos menos una que se encontraba al fondo y que tenía la figura de una unicornio junto con una potrilla. Twilight comenzó a caminar por el lugar admirándolo, vio hacia al techo y vio que tenía unas pinturas que simbolizaban una lucha entre grifos y minotauros, además en el centro del salón estaba una hermosa fuente de estuco blanco coronada por la figura de un grifo, ella se acercó hasta el vitral de la unicornio y la potrilla, la cual se veía con algunas hierbas.

Twilight con su magia arranco las hierbas crecidas y quedo sorprendida al ver que era la misma unicornio que había aparecido en el fuerte y junto a ella se encontraba una potrilla unicornio blanca con melena morada, ambas sonreían, Twilight vio una descripción que decía: _"Homenaje a la Princesa Donají y su hija la Princesa Ameyaltzin, gobernantes de…"_

Para desgracia de Twilight el vitral se hallaba incompleto, pues estaba roto la parte donde decía el nombre de la ciudad o reino a la que ambas ponis pertenecían, de repente una extraña melodía comenzó a sonar, Twilight volteo hacia atrás y vio las figuras de unos grifos que conformaban una orquesta y que tocaban un vals. Twilight no se asustó esta vez como en el Fuerte, pues ahora se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ver aquellas extrañas visiones, mientras escuchaba aquel vals vio como de repente fueron apareciendo varios grifos bailando al compás de la música, así como también grifos que llevaban copas de vino y comida en charolas de plata.

De repente, ella quedo sorprendida al ver nuevamente a la unicornio del fuerte, solo que esta vez con una corona de plumas, un vestido dorado con figuras florales y con un hermoso peinado que la hacía ver como toda una dama, junto a ella estaba también su hija quien venía con una pequeña corona de oro con zafiros azules, un vestido blanco con figuras de pájaros y al igual que su madre tenía un hermoso peinado que la hacía resaltar.

De repente hacia ellas se acercó un grifo de edad avanzada acompañado de un joven grifo que era el mismo grifo que Twilight había visto en el fuerte, el grifo mayor tenía una corona de oro y vestía traje blanco, mientras que el otro grifo iba con un traje muy parecido al que había usado su hermano Shining Armor en su boda, solo que este era de color azul y con medallas militares.

Twilight se acercó a estas figuras y escucho una conversación entre estas:

-Bueno Ameyaltzin, ve a jugar con los grifos pequeños –dijo la unicornio a su potrilla con una sonrisa que reflejaba ternura.

-Si mama –respondió la potrilla quien se fue hacia una parte del salón.

-Mi bella Ameyaltzin –dijo la unicornio suspirando.

-Es un placer que nos acompañe a esta fiesta princesa Donají –dijo el grifo anciano arrodillándose y besando el casco de la yegua –hoy está aquí para un homenaje que le hare por los trece años de relaciones amistosas entre el Reino de los Grifos y su ciudad.

-No tiene por qué humillarse así majestad –dijo la unicornio levantando al viejo grifo -para mi todos somos iguales, no es necesario que se arrodille.

-Bueno, es una costumbre de aquí –respondió el grifo, luego viendo al otro grifo dijo –le presento a mi hijo, el príncipe Guillermo.

-Es un placer conocer a tan fina y hermosa dama –dijo el joven grifo besando a la unicornio –espero que en un futuro halla una buena relación entre nosotros.

-No se preocupe, yo confió en que ustedes harán lo mismo por sostener nuestra relación –dijo la unicornio.

-En fin, quiero mostrarle algo –en ese momento el grifo señalo hacia el vitral.

La princesa Donají se acercó al vitral y dijo:

-Esta precioso, gracias majestad.

-No se preocupe, un regalo de nuestra amistad –dijo el príncipe Guillermo.

-Esta hermoso, gracias mi amor –dijo Donají abrazando al unicornio y besándolo.

De repente los sonidos de unos aplausos comenzaron a escucharse en todo el recinto, poco a poco las figuras comenzaron a desvanecerse, Twilight estaba sorprendida por esto, las ultimas figuras en desaparecer fueron las de Donají y Guillermo.

-E-Es… increíble –dijo Twilight sin encontrar palabras para describir lo que había visto.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! –grito una voz.

La unicornio volteo hacia la entrada y vio que era Spike acompañado de sus amigas, de Willy, de Fleur, de Dark Comet, de Fancy Pants y de Gold Book.

Spike corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga y abrazándola le dijo:

-Twilight pensé que te habías perdido, incluso llamé a todos para buscarte.

Twilight acaricio a Spike y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.

-Señorita Twilight, ¿no está lastimada? –pregunto Fancy Pants preocupado a Twilight.

-No se preocupe señor Pants, estoy bien –respondió la unicornio.

-Su curiosidad me sorprende señorita –dijo Willy acercándose a la unicornio –incluso fue capaz de abrir esta puerta vieja que nadie había podido abrir, de hecho… -dijo el grifo admirando el lugar –siempre quise saber que había adentro, ahora veo porque lo llaman el salón de las danzas eternas, aquí pareciera que el tiempo aun no lo destruye por completo, incluso los frescos están intactos –dijo señalando al techo.

-Um… con un buen mantenimiento este salón sería el más bello del mundo –dijo Rarity viendo los vitrales.

-Bueno, ya que todos estamos juntos –dijo Willy será mejor irnos.

-Señor Willy –dijo Dark Comet acercándose al grifo y señalando el vitral - ¿Por qué esta el vitral de una poni aquí?

-Es parte de una leyenda muy vieja de la ciudad –dijo el grifo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a narrar la historia atrayendo la atención de todos menos de Twilight –es la leyenda de la Princesa Donají y su hija la princesa Ameyaltzin, se cuenta que ella provenía de una ciudad lejana, fue enviada por su madre para lograr un acuerdo comercial pero ella además encontró el amor con el príncipe Guillermo con quien pretendía casarse, se cuenta que ella y su hija murieron en altamar debido al ataque de unos despiadados piratas, Guillermo se embarcó en su búsqueda, pero nunca dio con ellos, al final el joven príncipe se quitó la vida bebiendo veneno, pues no soporto el dolor de perder a su flor de primavera como él llamaba a aquella linda princesa. En fin, vámonos, se hace tarde y aún no han comido, además hoy quiero llevarlos a un restaurante con jugosas delicias.

El grifo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del salón, siendo seguido por Dark Comet, Fleur y Fancy Pants, Twilight, Spike, sus amigas y Gold Book también lo siguieron, pero fueron los últimos en salir.

Las horas pasaron, el resto de la tarde fue de paseo, comieron en el restaurante "La Novena Luna", visitaron la Isla del Pez Dorado, el rascacielos Grifo Center y finalmente el malecón, sin embargo, durante todas las visitas Twilight permaneció detrás de sus amigas, quienes estaban preocupadas, pues siempre la veían pensativa.

Muy pronto el atardecer comenzó a verse y por ende indicaba que la noche estaba a punto de llegar, en el muelle Sea Salty esperaba junto con Don Rey a todos para irse y continuar la travesía.

-Así que te vas a arriesgar Salty –le decía Don Rey al capitán –por favor recapacita, solo estás perdiendo tiempo y puede que la vida también la pierdas.

-Don Rey –dijo Sea Salty –yo tengo fe en que encontraremos Skygold, Gold Book se me hace un tipo listo, no creo que nos engañe.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que enviarle a tu esposa una corona de flores.

En ese momento el carruaje apareció, de este descendieron los pasajeros y Willy quien con una mirada triste les dijo:

-Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de… su estadía en Puerto Halcón, fue… un honor ser su guía. Suerte en su… viaje.

-Esto no es un adiós –dijo Pinkie acercándose al grifo –es solo un hasta luego, yo… me la pase muy bien con usted y… –en ese momento volteo a ver a los demás –creo que todos también. Sonría, probablemente en el regreso nos volvamos a ver.

-Tienes razón –dijo Willy sonriendo –hasta entonces esperare su regreso.

-Adiós Willy –dijeron al unísono todos.

Willy también se despidió y les deseo suerte, por ultimo todos se despidieron de Don Rey y le agradecieron que los hospedara en su posada, aunque este se despidió con amabilidad también les deseo suerte, pues, aunque no lo dijera explícitamente, él seguía temiendo que la expedición fuese un fracaso.

En cuanto todos abordaron, Sea Salty abrazo a Don Rey y le dijo:

-Bueno Don Rey, nos veremos pronto.

-Eso espero, eso espero.

Sea Salty subió al barco y en ese momento el buque arranco motores y salió del Puerto, los pasajeros se despidieron de la ciudad sonriendo, incluso Don Rey y Willy los despidieron con pañuelos.

El barco se fue alejando más y más hasta que finalmente la ciudad desapareció.

 **Bueno, pues hoy le toco actualizar a este fanfic, dejen sus reviews (recuerden que me motivan a mejorar y a escribir) y si quieren conocer más de su servidor, busquen mi página de Facebook como ShieldImagination97, nos vemos el próximo capítulo hasta la próxima.**


	8. Capítulo 8: La Tormenta

**_Capítulo 8: La Tormenta_**

La noche fue tranquila para la mayoría de los pasajeros, a excepción de Twilight y sus amigas, pues estas aún estaban confundidas por el cambio de actitud de su amiga y cuando le preguntaron sobre lo que le había pasado, ella simplemente respondía que nada, que todo estaba bien o simplemente decía que era un asunto personal.

Tres días pasaron y la actitud de Twilight no cambiaba, incluso aunque sus amigas intentaban convencerla de que saliera a tomar el sol o a hacer una actividad, Twilight simplemente respondía que no tenía tiempo o que simplemente no se sentía bien.

Spike, quien era el único contacto cercano con Twilight, les dijo a sus amigas que lo único que hacia Twilight era leer y escribir, pero, aunque no era algo fuera de lo normal, Spike decía que lo único que escribía era acerca de lo que ella supuestamente soñaba todas las noches, preocupadas las amigas de Twilight le pidieron al pequeño dragón que les trajera uno de los pergaminos que escribía su amiga.

Spike obedeció y el quinto día de viaje, todas se reunieron en la habitación de Rarity.

-Muy bien –dijo el dragón –esto es lo único que pude conseguir, tuve que esperar a que se durmiera.

-Gracias Spikey Wikey –dijo la unicornio blanca haciendo sonrojar al dragón.

-Bueno –dijo Applejack –veamos qué le pasa a Twilight, realmente me preocupa.

\- ¿Acaso estará embrujada? –pregunto Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿E-Embrujada? –pregunto Fluttershy asustada.

-No sean ridículas –dijo Rainbow Dash -Twilight es muy lista, no pudo haber sido embrujada.

-Sea lo que sea –dijo Rarity –debemos ver lo que ocurre con nuestra amiga.

En ese momento Rarity comenzó a levitar el pergamino y a leerlo en voz alta, el pergamino tenia escrito lo siguiente:

 _Esta noche no pude dormir bien, no entiendo que me está pasando,_

 _todas las noches sueño algo relacionado con las visiones que tuve en_

 _Puerto Halcón, he tratado de buscar en mis libros información sobre estas visiones,_

 _pero… ¡NO HAY NADA! No sé si esto es acaso una consecuencia de poner mi cuerno en el_

 _viejo arco de la campana o si es algo de magia negra, pero sea lo que sea no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, sé que mis amigas quieren ayudarme, pero sé que ellas no me creerían, incluso siento que… se burlaran de mí._

 _Hoy el sueño fue con los mismos personajes, solo que ahora sentí como si lo estuviera viviendo, soñé que estaba caminando por un barco, pero no como los barcos de Equestria o de Puerto Halcón, este era un barco de madera con velas blancas que tenían pintado un extraño símbolo, eran… como dragones, pero muy alargados, eran cinco dragones que estaban rodeando el símbolo de un sol, el barco tenia los bordes dorados y no estaba armado, no tenía cañones ni nada para defenderse._

 _De repente comencé a escuchar música y detrás de mi aparecieron varios unicornios y pegasos, las damas y potrillas con vestidos hermosos y joyas mientras que los potrillos y machos tenían unas túnicas bastante finas, además de que algunos llevaban joyas._

 _En una esquina del barco se encontraba una orquesta compuesta por siete unicornios, quienes tocaban valses y música como la que se toca en la Gran Gala del Galope, de repente todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir con sus cascos y de la puerta que era la cabina del capitán salió la princesa Donají acompañada de su pequeña hija la princesa Ameyaltzin, ambas venían acompañadas por el capitán que convivía alegremente con ambas, el capitán era un unicornio anciano, con túnica blanca y barba blanca._

 _De repente un estallido se escuchó, había sido una bala de cañón que fue disparada por un barco, un barco con grifos armado y que abordaban la nave, y aunque ninguno de los pasajeros opuso resistencia, los grifos los… los… ¡LOS MASACRARON! A todos los masacraron sin piedad, incluso Donají suplicaba que pararan, pero ninguno se detuvo._

 _El viejo capitán intento defender a las princesas, pero una lanza lo atravesó y cayó muerto, Donají se llevó a su hija a la cabina y se encerró, sin embargo, los grifos lograron abrir la puerta y ambas fueron sacadas a la fuerza, la pequeña Ameyaltzin fue tomada por los grifos quienes se la llevaron hacia su barco dejando a Donají en llanto y gritando que le devolvieran a su hija, luego los grifos la tomaron y se la llevaron al interior de la cabina, escuche horrorizada las suplicas de Donají, incluso gritos de horror como: "¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡DEJENME POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN!"_

 _Yo desperté alterada, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, estaba asustada, tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, yo… yo había sentido el dolor de aquella pobre princesa, incluso creo que ella fue… fue… oh Celestia, no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que sufrió, curiosamente cuando me asome a la ventana de mi habitación reconocí el lugar, era… el mismo lugar de mi sueño, el mismo punto donde ocurrió, a veces… pienso que quizás… que quizás… estas visiones se dan solo en ciertos lugares, ah… ojala que esto acabe pronto, no quiero ni imaginar que soñaré después._

 _Twilight Sparkle._

Al terminar de leer, todas estaban impactadas, pues no podían creer que su amiga soñara con la unicornio y su hija que habían sido retratadas en el vitral de las Ruinas del Silencio.

-Chicas –dijo Applejack –creo que llego el momento de hablar con Twilight.

Las cuatro asintieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Twilight, al llegar Spike les abrió la puerta, ellas encontraron a Twilight llorando mientras veía hacia la ventana.

-Twilight… ¿estás bien? –pregunto Spike acercándose a la unicornio.

\- ¿P-Por qué Guillermo? ¿Qué te hizo ella para que le hicieras eso? –decía Twilight sin voltear a ver a sus amigas.

-Twilight... cariño –le dijo Rarity también acercándose –en serio nos preocupas, ¿Qué te está pasando?

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decirme Donají? –pregunto Twilight mientras seguía viendo a la ventana.

-Um… oye caramelo –dijo Applejack preocupada - ¿a quién le hablas?

\- ¿Goldbook? –pregunto Twilight confundida a la ventana - ¿Peligro?

-T-Twilight… en serio me estas asustando –dijo Fluttershy temblando.

\- ¿La historia puede repetirse? –preguntó Twilight a la ventana - ¿De qué hablas?

-Twilight, si esto es una broma es muy pesada –dijo Rainbow Dash enojada.

\- ¿Manipulación? ¿Intereses? ¿Robo? –pregunto Twilight a la ventana.

\- ¡YA BASTA TWILIGHT! ¡QUE TE ESTA SUCEDIENDO! ¡POR QUE DICES COSAS RARAS! –grito Pinkie Pie enojada acercándose a su amiga y sacudiéndola.

De repente un fuerte sonido se escuchó, todas voltearon a ver y vieron que unas nubes negras de tormenta se acercaban rápidamente, era una tormenta y no parecía nada amigable, relámpagos y una lluvia comenzaron a caer, el barco comenzó igualmente a sacudirse violentamente incluso los libros y demás objetos dentro de la habitación comenzaron a caerse.

\- ¡ES UNA TORMENTA! –grito Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿T-Tormenta? –pregunto nerviosa Rarity al sentir el movimiento en el barco –P-pero si el día estaba despejado y…. ¡AHHHHHHH! –grito Rarity cuando el agua cayo dentro de la habitación mojando a todas.

\- ¡RARITY! –grito Spike asustado, quien inmediatamente cerro la ventana, sin embargo Twilight seguía teniendo sus ojos puestos en esta.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, era un unicornio con uniforme azul, quien les dijo:

\- ¡RAPIDO! ¡VAYAN AL SALON PRINCIPAL!

\- ¿Q-Que sucede? –pregunto Fluttershy asustada y temblando.

-Es una tormenta muy fuerte, todos los pasajeros tienen que ir hacia allá para estar seguros –respondió el unicornio - ¡RAPIDO! ¡SALGAN!

El unicornio se fue de ahí corriendo, mientras que todas comenzaron a salir y dirigirse hacia el lugar indicando, Spike comenzó a buscar las cosas importantes siendo el pergamino especial de Celestia y las plumas y tintas de Twilight lo escogido, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse vio que Twilight seguía parada en la ventana.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! –dijo Spike quien seguía parada frente a la ventana, Spike chasqueo los dedos y tomando su pata le dijo - ¡TWILIGHT REACCIONA!

La unicornio sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance y volteo a ver al pequeño dragón y le pregunto:

\- ¿Q-Que está pasando?

-Gracias a Celestia –dijo Spike aliviado, luego jalando a la unicornio le dijo - ¡VAMONOS! ¡HAY UNA TORMENTA!

Twilight y Spike corrieron hacia el salón principal, el cual se tambaleaba fuertemente debido al oleaje, al llegar todos los pasajeros estaban ahí.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! –gritaron las cinco ponis felices al ver que su amiga finalmente había reaccionado.

-Cariño estaba tan preocupada por ti –dijo Rarity abrazando a su amiga.

-Los abrazos pueden esperar –dijo Fancy Pants a las Mane Six –ahora es cuestión de enfocarnos en esta tormenta y…

De repente el vitral principal del comedor se rompió con el impacto de un rayo haciendo que todos se asustaran, con el vitral roto la tormenta comenzó a invadir el recinto.

-Esta tormenta es bastante fuerte –dijo Gold Book nervioso –no había señales en la mañana de esto.

\- ¡LO SABÍA! –dijo Dark Comet furioso acercándose a Book –sabía que no podía confiar en ti, nos trajiste a nuestra muerte ¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO! –dijo el unicornio dándole una bofetada.

-Oiga –respondió furioso Book –desde un principio sabia los riesgos.

-Sí, pero nunca dijo que este tipo de riesgos.

Ambos unicornios comenzaron a pelear.

\- ¡BASTA! –grito Fancy Pants –dejen de pelear como potrillos, lo importante ahora es protegernos entre nosotros.

-Tiene razón señor Pants –dijo Dark Comet sonriendo –y la mejor protección es deshacernos… de este… ¡INFELIZ!

En ese momento Dark Comet lanzo un rayo contra Gold Book quien al recibirlo fue lanzado contra la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡BASTA! –pidió Twilight a Dark Comet –la violencia no soluciona nada…

-Señorita Sparkle, ese infeliz nos guio con sus mapas a una tormenta y…

De repente las luces del comedor se apagaron, quedando todo en oscuras, Fluttershy grito asustada y abrazo a Rainbow Dash que era la única que se encontraba a su lado, los relámpagos iluminaban el lugar al caer.

-P-Por favor… no tiene que hacer esto –suplico Twilight a Comet.

-Señorita Twilight, este sujeto nos trajo a este problema y lo mejor es deshacernos de él y regresar a casa.

-N-No… ¿acaso enloqueció?

-No enloquecí, solo cumplo con mi función como…

De repente un rayo cayó nuevamente hacia el barco solo que esta vez impacto la cubierta dejando un boquete, todos voltearon hacia el vitral roto y vieron como una ola enorme se acercaba a ellos.

-Santo cielo –exclamo Fancy Pants al ver el tamaño.

Fleur abrazo fuertemente a Fancy Pants.

\- ¡PREPARENSE PARA EL IMPACTO! –grito una voz masculina.

Todos voltearon y vieron que era el capitán Sea Salty, todos se sujetaron a las columnas del comedor.

De repente la ola comenzó a alzarse más, Twilight estaba impresionada, pues nunca había visto algo similar, pero quedo en shock al ver como al caer un relámpago se proyectó en el cielo tormentoso la figura de una de los dragones del escudo de su sueño.

\- ¿D-Donají? –pregunto Twilight, quien se soltó de la columna y camino en dirección al vitral roto.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! –grito asustado Spike al ver como ella se había soltado.

El resto de sus amigas comenzaron a gritar espantadas, pues temían que esta acción imprudencial de Twilight acabara con la vida de su amiga, ellas y todos los pasajeros gritaban asustados:

\- ¡TWILIGHT AGARRATE! –grito Rarity casi llorando.

\- ¡NO! ¡TWILIGHT QUE HACES! –grito Applejack asustada.

\- ¡SEÑORITA! ¡TIENE QUE HACER CASO! ¡SUJETESE! –grito Sea Salty.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA! –grito Rainbow.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡P-POR FAVOR! ¡PROTEGETE! –suplico Fluttershy llorando.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡SUJETATE DE ALGO! –grito Pinkie Pie asustada al ver que aun con sus gritos su amiga no reaccionaba.

Gold Book comenzó a iluminar su cuerno tratando de levitar a Twilight, pero extrañamente su magia no hacia efecto.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios? –se dijo así mismo.

La ola se acercó y Twilight se quedó viendo al ver como esta comenzaba a voltear el barco y cuando el agua cayo, vio como con las luces de los relámpagos en la ola se reflejaba a Donají y a su hija y cuando el agua cayó sobre ella y el barco solo escucho una voz femenina que le susurro:

-Bienvenida a nuestra ciudad, Twilight.

La ola cayo, el barco se volcó y todos acabaron en el agua, Twilight abrió los ojos y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, la tormenta continuaba, sin embargo, al ver a su alrededor no vio a sus amigas, ni a Fancy Pants, ni a Fleur, no había nadie.

\- ¡CHICAS! ¡HOLA! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!

\- ¡TWILIGHT! –gritaron unas voces.

Twilight volteo y vio que todos estaban lejos de ella, la unicornio nado hacia ellos tratando de alcanzarlos.

\- ¡ESPEREN! –Grito desesperada - ¡NO ME DEJEN!

Ella trataba de nadar y alcanzarlos, pero por alguna extraña razón, entre más se acercaba ellos se alejaban más de ella.

\- ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! ¡AYUDENME! –grito Twilight desesperada.

\- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT! –gritaban todos quienes se alejaban de ella y sus gritos se iban haciendo lejanos.

En poco tiempo todos comenzaron a desaparecer en el horizonte, Twilight entro en pánico al ya no ver señales de vida.

\- ¡NO! ¡ESPERENME! ¡VUELVAN! –grito ella.

De repente escucho un fuerte sonido detrás y vio una segunda ola que se acercaba, Twilight comenzó a nadar asustada tratando de escapar, pero era inútil, pues la ola venía con velocidad, en un dos por tres esta cayó sobre ella haciéndola caer en el fondo del mar, de repente comenzó a perder el conocimiento, pero mientras cerraba los ojos vio que una extraña figura se acercaba a ella, finalmente Twilight quedo inconsciente.

 **Bueno seguidores, aquí les dejo nuevo capítulo del fanfic, dejen sus reviews (me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan a escribir) y recuerden que pueden contactarme en Facebook buscándome como ShieldImagination97, sin más nos vemos en otro capítulo, hasta la próxima :D**


	9. Capítulo 9: Un Nuevo Mundo

**_Capítulo 9: Un Nuevo Mundo_**

Twilight se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad, estaba sola y sin nadie a su lado.

\- ¿H-Hola? –pregunto asustada, pero solo escucho el eco de sus palabras - ¿H-Hay alguien aquí?

De repente una puerta blanca apareció frente a ella, Twilight comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la abrió y un resplandor luminoso apareció, Twilight tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a que el brillo era demasiado.

La unicornio abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que se encontraba en el muelle de Manehattan, solo que la ciudad no tenía rascacielos, ni edificios altos, solo algunas casas pequeñas casi similares a las de Ponyville además de que las calles no estaban pavimentadas.

\- ¿Manehattan? –se preguntó Twilight viendo el lugar en el que estaba -Pero que…

De repente unas voces comenzaron a escucharse, Twilight volteo lentamente hacia atrás y vio que era un guardia grifo en compañía de un unicornio gris, con barba blanca y que vestía una capa azul y tenía puesto un sombrero con cascabeles. Ambos venían conversando.

\- ¿Star Swirl el barbado? –dijo Twilight impactada y acercándose un poco a ambos personajes que aparentemente no podían verla.

-Como le dije –dijo el grifo viendo al unicornio de barba blanca –fue una masacre, y por si fuera poco el príncipe Guillermo se suicidó y el rey Louis VI murió en altamar. Se lo suplico señor Star Swirl –dijo el grifo arrodillándose –ayúdenos.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? –pregunto molesto el unicornio –yo les di la ruta para llegar a ese lugar pensando que le darían un buen uso, y al final solo buscaron saciar su avaricia y por si fuera poco mataron a una inocente criatura y a su madre. Si quieres que esto acabe solo debes rendirte, bajar las armas y negociar con ellos.

-P-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Como todo un diplomático, por cierto, ¿trajiste el mapa?

-S-Si –respondió el grifo sacando de su armadura un pergamino, el cual se lo entrego al unicornio.

-Sabes –dijo Star Swirl tomando el pergamino con su magia –creo que el mundo no está preparado para esto. –el unicornio comenzó a iluminar su cuerno y una chispa de fuego comenzó a aparecer en el pergamino, este empezó a quemarse lentamente –es mejor así. Retírate, ve a tu reino y resuelve este conflicto antes de que empeore.

-Si señor –dijo el grifo arrodillándose para después irse volando de ahí.

El unicornio de barba blanca comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la ciudad perdiéndose ante la mirada atónita de Twilight que estaba completamente confundida, pues no sabía que estaba pasando, de repente un extraño ruido comenzó a escucharse. Ella volteo hacia el mar y vio que una enorme ola estaba detrás de ella.

\- ¡NO! –grito ella al momento que la ola le caía encima.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaa! –grito Twilight asustada y respirando agitadamente mientras veía hacia todos lados –s-solo fue un sueño –dijo más calmada. La unicornio comenzó a ver a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una playa de arena blanca y con algunas palmeras en ella, detrás habían unos enormes árboles y arbustos que daban entrada a lo que parecía era una selva - ¿D-Donde… estoy? –se preguntó a sí misma.

Twilight se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la playa buscando alguna señal de vida, alguna voz familiar o algo que le ayudara saber dónde estaba, pero no hallo nada.

-E-Estoy… sola… m-mis… amigas están…

Twilight comenzó a llorar sentándose en la arena.

De repente escucho un tarareo. La unicornio dejo de llorar y comenzó a buscar el origen del tarareo, volteo hacia su derecha y vio como del interior de los arbustos salía una unicornio amarilla, de crines rojas, llevaba aretes de oro con zafiros en sus orejas, además de llevar puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que tenía bordado las coloridas figuras de unas aves. También llevaba levitando con ella un plato hecho de plata con algunos frutos como uvas, bananas, mangos y manzanas.

La extraña yegua camino en dirección al mar, entro en el agua, coloco el plato que sorprendentemente flotaba sin que se hundiera, luego se arrodillo y comenzó a decir:

-Por favor dioses de nuestros antepasados perdonen mi pecado, ustedes saben que ese asqueroso potro profano mi pureza. Pido perdón y que purifiquen este cuerpo, para que, a la hora de mi muerte mi alma pueda entrar en la casa de la luna y el sol. Acepten esta ofrenda y líbrenme del peligro… por favor…

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la unicornio amarilla cayendo en el agua.

Sorprendentemente de esta salió una flor dorada. La yegua al ver esto sonrió, tomo la flor y la beso, luego viendo al cielo dijo:

-Gracias… gracias por perdonarme…

La unicornio coloco la flor en su crin, comenzó a salir del agua tranquilamente, Twilight se acercó lentamente a ella y en cuanto estuvo cerca dijo:

-Um… hola.

La unicornio amarilla se quedó en shock al ver a Twilight y no respondió al saludo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto Twilight preocupada.

La unicornio amarilla volteo a ver hacia los arbustos y sin decir más salió corriendo en dirección a estos.

\- ¡ESPERA! –grito Twilight quien comenzó a perseguirla.

La unicornio corría lo más rápido que podía, volteo hacia atrás y vio que Twilight la seguía.

\- ¡SOLO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO! –grito Twilight.

\- ¡ALEJATE! –grito la unicornio amarilla asustada - ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

\- ¡NO TE HARE DAÑO! –grito Twilight quien estaba cada vez más cerca - ¡TE LO PROMETO!

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME! –grito la unicornio.

Twilight comenzó a voltear a todos lados esperando algún ataque, pues pensaba que, si esa extraña unicornio pedía ayuda, significaba que habría más ponis como ella y probablemente armados.

La unicornio dejo de correr y volteo a ver a Twilight.

Twilight corrió rápidamente con el fin de taclearla, pero extrañamente choco y cayó en el suelo, ella se levantó e intento nuevamente acercarse a la unicornio amarilla, pero alguna extraña barrera se lo impedía.

De repente junto a la unicornio apareció rodeado con un resplandor rojo un unicornio de crines negras, pelaje azul marino y que llevaba puesta una armadura dorada.

-Gracias príncipe Nanahuatzin –dijo la unicornio amarilla abrazando al unicornio.

-No te preocupes –dijo el unicornio sin ver a la yegua asustada -ya estas a salvo, ve a casa, yo me encargo de ella.

-S-Si… que los dioses le bendigan –dijo la yegua quien se fue de ahí inmediatamente.

El unicornio comenzó a acercarse a Twilight y viéndola amenazadoramente le pregunto:

\- ¿Quién eres?

-T-Twilight Sparkle –respondió nerviosa la unicornio, pues la mirada del unicornio la intimidaba bastante.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

-D-De… Equestria.

\- ¿Equestria? –pregunto no muy confiado Nanahuatzin - ¿Eres acaso familiar de un tal Gold Book?

-N-No… yo… un segundo, acaso… estoy en…

-Responde mi pregunta –dijo el unicornio interrumpiendo a Twilight - ¿eres o no eres su familiar?

-N-No… pero… soy parte de una comitiva encabezada por él.

-Muy bien –el unicornio ilumino su cuerno y la barrera desapareció.

El unicornio se acercó lentamente a Twilight, quien comenzó a retroceder asustada.

Nanahuatzin saco de su armadura un extraño dispositivo redondo y con una rapidez extraordinaria lo lanzo frente a Twilight quien comenzó a ser encerrada dentro de una burbuja.

\- ¡NO! –grito asustada la unicornio al verse encerrada - ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!

Nanahuatzin no respondió, levito la burbuja y comenzó a caminar en dirección por donde se había ido la unicornio amarilla.

Mientras tanto en medio del océano, un barco de velas amarillas y que tenía la bandera de un minotauro se encontraba navegando tranquilamente.

En la cubierta de este se encontraba un grupo de ponis y un pequeño dragón. Todos estaban tapados con toallas.

De repente un minotauro vestido de blanco y con un sombrero que lo identificaba como capitán del navío, apareció frente a ellos con una charola que contenía varias tazas con chocolate caliente.

-Aquí tienen, un poco de chocolate caliente –dijo el minotauro mientras le entregaba a cada uno de los ponis una taza.

-G-Gracias –dijo el pequeño dragón temblando de frio.

-Bueno, ya que… están a salvo, creo que podremos platicar un poco más a gusto –dijo el minotauro.

-Bueno capitán –dijo un unicornio negro con melena gris –mi nombre es Dark Comet y soy miembro del consejo real de Equestria. Le quiero agradecer por habernos rescatado. Y déjeme decirle que naufragamos debido a una imprudente acción por parte de un unicornio estafador –decía mientras veía molesto a un unicornio blanco y melena gris –no obstante, debo añadir que lo mejor que podría hacer por nosotros es llevarnos a Equestria, a nuestro humilde y dulce hogar.

\- ¡NUNCA! –dijo el unicornio blanco –Si mis cálculos no me fallan, estamos a pocos kilómetros de nuestro destino y….

-Y usted ya demostró señor Gold Book que sus cálculos solo han traído problemas y consecuencias graves para nosotros –dijo Dark Comet interrumpiendo al unicornio –además de que, por su culpa, la alumna de la princesa Celestia ahora está muerta. –el unicornio volteo a ver a cinco ponis que estaban cabizbajas, se acercó a ellas y les dijo –mis condolencias por la pérdida de su amiga.

-Twilight… esta… -murmuraba una pegaso amarillo quien comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila querida –dijo una unicornio blanca tratando de consolar a la pegaso.

-Esto es mi culpa –dijo una pegaso azul con melena arco iris –debí agarrarla antes de que la ola cayera sobre nosotros.

-No –dijo una poni naranja con melena amarilla –la culpa es mía, estaba cerca de ella y debí agarrarla para salvarla.

-No, es mi culpa. Debí haber hecho algo –dijo una poni rosa y con melena lacea.

-No es culpa de ninguna de ustedes –dijo Dark Comet –es culpa del señor Gold Book por traernos a este mar peligroso. Pero les prometo que usare todas mis influencias para que lo encie… ¿Dónde está? –pregunto el unicornio al voltear y ver que Gold Book no estaba.

\- ¡CAPITAN! –grito un minotauro que se acercó corriendo –un unicornio se encerró en la cabina y está manejando el barco.

\- ¿Y qué esperas para sacarlo? –pregunto molesto el capitán.

-No podemos, hay una especie de campo de fuerza que nos bloquea.

-Así es –dijo Gold Book a través de un megáfono –y lamento ser grosero capitán, pero no puedo rendirme tan fácil.

\- ¡CHAMACO IMPERTINENTE! –dijo enojado Dark Comet al unicornio - ¿Cómo se atreve usted a hacer esto? Robando la nave de quien nos rescató. Le juro que cuando destruya su campo de fuerza, yo mismo lo apresare y en Equestria lo juzgare por robo.

-Amenace lo que quiera señor Comet, pero si la señorita Twilight murió, no dejare que su muerte sea en vano. A partir de ahora, yo dirijo este navío y no me detendré hasta llegar a Skygold y cumplir la promesa que le hice a la princesa Celestia.

\- ¿Skygold? Eso es un mito –dijo el capitán –como capitán de la nave, le ordeno que detenga esta locura.

-No importa capitán, ahora la nave es mía y usted mi subordinado –dijo Gold Book –y el hechizo que he lanzado sobre la cabina me protege de cualquier ataque físico o mágico. Es inútil que usted y su tripulación me saque de aquí. Así que hasta que lleguemos, esta nave me pertenece.

El minotauro volteo a ver a su tripulación y grito:

\- ¡RAPIDO! ¡CIERREN LAS VELAS!

Los minotauros se dirigían hacia las cuerdas, pero de repente estas se comenzaron a mover solas.

Dark Comet sabía que Gold Book estaba usando su magia en las cuerdas.

Él estaba a punto de cargar su cuerno cuando de repente alguien lo golpeo con una charola haciendo que quedase inconsciente.

Los tripulantes impactados voltearon a ver y vieron que se trataba del dragón que acompañaba a los pasajeros.

-Gold Book tiene razón –dijo Spike tirando la charola y acercándose a los minotauros –yo perdí a mi mejor amiga y no dejare tampoco que su muerte sea en vano.

-Spikey Wikey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto la unicornio blanca preocupada.

\- ¿Y ustedes no van a hacer nada? –pregunto el dragón a las cinco chicas –Perdimos a Twilight por esta expedición, pero si regresamos sin nada será un insulto a su memoria.

\- ¡PIRATA! –grito enojado el capitán - ¡ATRAPEN AL DRAGONCITO!

Los tripulantes se acercaron lentamente al pequeño dragón, pero de repente fueron atacados por una pegaso azul y melena arco iris que golpeo a uno de ellos y se colocó frente al dragón.

\- ¡RAINBOW! –grito sorprendido el dragón.

-Tienes razón Spike –dijo la pegaso –rendirse es de cobardes –luego volteo a ver a sus demás amigas y les dijo - ¡VAMOS! ¡ES POR TWILIGHT!

Las cuatro se miraron entre sí, luego asintieron con sus cabezas y se colocaron junto a Rainbow y Spike.

-Nosotros también le entramos –dijo un unicornio con traje acompañado de una unicornio blanca y melena rosa.

Los náufragos se abalanzaron sobre los minotauros y comenzaron a golpearlos. Desde la cabina, Gold Book se veía feliz, pues nunca pensó que estos ponis iban a apoyarlo. El con su magia atrajo unas cuerdas y comenzó a atar a todos los minotauros que iban cayendo en el suelo.

No fue muy difícil, en tan solo unos minutos todos los tripulantes fueron derrotados y amarrados.

Gold Book deshizo el campo de fuerza que había en la cabina, salió de esta y con ayuda de Rarity, Fancy Pants y Fleur coloco a todos los tripulantes en varios botes salvavidas.

-Jamás debimos rescatarlos –dijo el capitán mientras era colocado en el último bote –nunca pensé que ustedes fueran lo peor que existe en el mar. ¡PIRATAS!

-No somos piratas –dijo Gold Book viendo al capitán –solo tratamos de cumplir la promesa que hicimos a la princesa Celestia y que la muerte de nuestra acompañante no sea en vano.

-Si somos rescatados –dijo el minotauro desafiantemente –iremos con nuestro embajador para que este hable con esa tal princesa Celestia y esta los castigue por piratería.

-Haga lo que quiera, solo me queda desearle suerte y que ojalá los rescaten. Ah y ya que estará flotando por ahí, les dejamos un poco de compañía.

El unicornio levito a Dark Comet y lo coloco también en el bote donde iba el capitán, solo que a diferencia de los demás, el unicornio iba encadenado y amordazado, además de que Gold Book le había colocado un extraño anillo dorado en su cuerno.

-Lo siento señor Comet, pero no aceptamos a un desertor. Buen viaje.

Gold Book corto las cuerdas que sostenían al bote y este cayo en el mar, el barco comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar dejando a los amordazados

Gold Book volteo a ver a sus acompañantes y dijo:

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por apoyarme. Sé que la perdida de Twilight es… irreparable, pero… ah… solo espero que sepan que esto no es por algo personal o porque este buscando gloria o fama.

-No te preocupes –dijo Spike acercándose al unicornio –confiamos en ti, además estoy seguro que, si Twilight estuviera aquí, apoyaría tu idea.

-Gracias dragoncillo –dijo el unicornio abrazando a Spike. Luego volteando a ver a los demás les dijo –ahora a sus puestos.

\- ¡SI! –gritaron al unísono los pasajeros mientras iban cada uno a ocupar un puesto del barco.

Lejos del océano, en el interior de una selva, Nanahuatzin iba caminando a través de un camino pavimentado con piedras de rio. Twilight iba en la burbuja y se encontraba en silencio y sin intercambiar ninguna palabra con el unicornio que la llevaba presa.

Ella había intentado hablar con el unicornio, pero este se mantenía en silencio y la ignoraba. Ella estaba sentada y solo se limitaba a contemplar el paisaje que le ofrecía aquel extraño lugar.

Árboles frondosos y arbustos con flores se hallaban a los lados de aquel camino, además de varios faroles que al parecer se encendían en la noche con el fin de iluminar el camino. Pero llamaba la atención que dentro de estos no hubiera una vela o un foco, sino simplemente una llama de fuego color azul que flotaba en su interior.

Twilight volteo a ver hacia el frente y vio sorprendida un arco hecho de mármol y que tenía el símbolo que había visto en sus sueños: Cinco dragones alargados rodeando al sol.

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy? –se preguntó la unicornio morada.

Luego de cruzar el arco, un enorme brillo la cegó por unos segundos y después abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver una enorme ciudad hecha de mármol y estuco blanco, decorada con gemas, listones y flores de colores en sus edificios.

En las calles de la ciudad había unicornios y pegasos con hermosos vestidos y túnicas, además de llevar joyas sobre ellos.

-E-Esto… es… imposible –decía Twilight mientras observaba el entorno.

Nanahuatzin camino a través de una enorme calle, lo cual hacía suponer que era la avenida principal de la ciudad. Dicho camino conducía hacia un enorme castillo con nueve torres.

Mientras caminaba, varios transeúntes se acercaban a la burbuja para observar a Twilight. Algunos la miraban con desconfianza mientras que otros trataban de acercarse a examinarla por simple curiosidad.

Twilight se sentía incomoda al ver a todos aquellos ponis acercarse a ella y verla como si fuera un ser de otro mundo. Los habitantes de aquel extraño lugar murmuraban un sinfín de cosas entre ellos.

\- ¿Y esa quién es? –pregunto un unicornio a una pegaso que le acompañaba.

-No lo sé, pero no parece ser de por aquí –respondió la pegaso.

\- ¿Es una monstruo mamá? –pregunto un pequeño pegaso a su madre que era una unicornio.

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor es alejarnos de ella –dijo la madre abrazando a su pequeño.

Nanahuatzin ignoraba los comentarios y solo se limitaba a continuar caminando.

En el interior del castillo, en el salón del trono, un unicornio se encontraba tocando una lira, junto a él se encontraba una pequeña unicornio que jugaba con un pequeño colibrí.

Atrás de ellos había unas escalinatas que conducían al trono donde se encontraban siete tronos hechos de oro y decorados con gemas preciosas. En uno de ellos se encontraba sentada una pegaso con vestido verde y una diadema dorada con un rubí en la cabeza.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y una pegaso con armadura dorada entro al recinto sorprendiendo a los tres ponis.

-Majestades, el príncipe Nanahuatzin se encuentra afuera y pide ver a sus padres –dijo la pegaso.

-Mi madre se encuentra en un evento de caridad y mi padre está supervisando la construcción de un edificio –dijo la pegaso que se hallaba sentada en el trono.

-Bueno, es que su hermano tiene algo que mostrarles y es muy importante.

-Entonces déjelo pasar –dijo el unicornio que tocaba la lira –de todos modos, nosotros también somos gobernantes de la ciudad, por ende, estos asuntos también nos corresponden. Hágalo pasar.

-Si majestad –respondió la pegaso.

La pegaso salió y entro al recinto Nanahuatzin acompañado de Twilight.

Los tres ponis estaban sorprendidos al ver a la extraña acompañante de su hermano.

Nanahuatzin comenzó a iluminar su cuerno y la burbuja que rodeaba a Twilight desapareció rápidamente.

La pegaso se acercó lentamente a la unicornio con una mirada amenazadora, Twilight comenzó a retroceder hasta que topo con una de las paredes del salón.

-P-Por favor… no me hagas daño –suplico Twilight a la pegaso.

\- ¿Dónde la encontraste? –pregunto la pegaso al unicornio.

-Una súbdita grito pidiendo ayuda, yo la escuche y la encontré persiguiendo a una de los nuestros –respondió Nanahuatzin –le pregunte su lugar de origen y me dijo que venía de Equestria. Del mismo lugar de donde vino el tal Gold Book. ¿Crees que papá y mamá la acepten Yoloxóchitl?

-Tu sabes muy bien que papá y mamá andan muy preocupados por el asunto del visitante anterior –respondió la pegaso –pero al final ellos decidirán qué hacer con ella. ¿Tú qué piensas Citlallinpopoca? –pregunto Yoloxóchitl viendo al unicornio que levitaba su lira.

-No lo sé, honestamente es la primera vez que me involucro en este asunto –respondió el unicornio –aunque… pienso que no podemos hacerle daño, pero tampoco dejarla libre. Déjenmela a mí, yo cuidare de ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro Citlallinpopoca? -pregunto Nanahuatzin.

-Muy seguro, de todas formas, no tengo nada importante que hacer hoy.

-Bueno, solo avísanos si tienes problemas –dijo Yoloxóchitl.

-No te preocupes hermana, lo hare.

-Hermanita –dijo la pequeña unicornio acercándose a la pegaso y tomándola de su pata - ¿podemos ir al jardín?

-Claro Huixtocihuatl –dijo la pegaso acariciando la melena de la pequeña –vamos.

Yoloxóchitl, Nanahuatzin y la pequeña Huixtocihuatl salieron del salón dejando a Twilight y a Citlallinpopoca solos.

El unicornio dejo su lira y se acercó a Twilight, quien tenía miedo de que aquel unicornio fuera a hacerle daño. Este se acercó y viendo a Twilight le dijo:

-Sígueme.

Twilight quedo confundida ante las palabras del unicornio, pues esperaba otra reacción por parte de este.

Twilight siguió al unicornio quien la llevo hacia la puerta y juntos salieron del salón del trono y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo.

Mientras caminaban, el unicornio comenzó la conversación.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto Citlallinpopoca.

-T-Twilight Sparkle –respondió con desconfianza la unicornio morada.

-Así que eres de Equestria, ¿Dónde queda eso?

-Es… un reino muy grande que se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

-Perdón por ser descortés, me llamo Citlallinpopoca. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo que hubo una tormenta y desperté en la costa.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de la yegua que perseguías?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Claro que no, yo... no soy de esos gustos raros.

\- ¿Gustos raros? Entonces eso significa que en ese lugar llamado Equestria no existe el amor.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunto Twilight confundida –Claro que conocemos el amor, incluso mi cuñada es la encargada de impartirlo en Equestria.

\- ¿Una princesa del amor? Pues creo que hace un pésimo trabajo.

-Bueno… antes de continuar nuestra charla je, je, je podrías decirme ¿dónde estoy?

-Claro –respondió Citlallinpopoca –lamento que mi hermano no te haya dicho. Twilight Sparkle, bienvenida a Skygold –dijo el unicornio mientras abría la puerta principal del castillo mostrando la enorme explanada que se encontraba frente a este.

-Yo… no sé qué decir –dijo Twilight al escuchar el nombre del lugar en que se encontraba –es que… es imposible que algo como esto sea real.

-Bueno, quizás en la noche en la cena puedas hacer las preguntas que quieras a mi padre. Ahora, continuemos con nuestra conversación.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar por las escalinatas de la entrada del castillo y comenzaron a caminar por la explanada.

-Entonces, dices que tu cuñada es la princesa del amor de Equestria –dijo Citlallinpopoca.

-Pues… si lo es, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué dices que hace un pésimo trabajo? –pregunto Twilight con curiosidad y un poco más confiada.

-Porque parece que el concepto de amor que tienes es muy primitivo. Nosotros creemos que el amor es que tú quieras con todo tu corazón a otro sin importar sus diferencias.

-Pues… nosotros creemos que el amor es solo entre yegua y caballo.

-Sin duda alguna, tu pueblo necesita evolucionar mucho.

-Majestad –dijo un pegaso acercándose a Citlallinpopoca –¿Qué hace con esa extraña?

-No se preocupe –respondió el unicornio –ella está bajo mi protección y la estoy conociendo a fondo para que en la noche se decida qué hacer con ella. ¿Algo más en que pueda servirle?

-No majestad, que los dioses lo bendigan.

-Igualmente.

El pegaso se alejó sin arrodillarse ante Citlallinpopoca.

Twilight estaba sorprendida, pues normalmente estaba acostumbrada a ver a los miembros de la realeza ser tratados como si fueran seres superiores.

\- ¿Por qué no se arrodillo ante ti? Se supone que eres parte de la realeza –pregunto Twilight.

-Para nosotros todos somos iguales sin importar que seamos de la realeza o de la clase alta. Somos iguales ante la ley y los dioses.

\- ¿Dioses?

-Sí, los dioses nos bendicen a todos y nos aman por igual.

-Esto es emocionante –pensó Twilight –creo que si la princesa Celestia se enterara que estoy aquí ya hubiera mandado un mensaje junto con una foto de mis… mis… -en ese momento Twilight comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Twilight? –pregunto Citlallinpopoca preocupado.

-Lo siento, fue una basura en los ojos –respondió Twilight tratando de buscar una excusa.

-Me estas mintiendo, perdiste a alguien cercano a ti.

\- ¿C-Como lo sabes? –pregunto Twilight, pues nunca pensó que alguien lo adivinase.

-Nosotros no ocultamos nuestros sentimientos, es mejor desahogarse y sacarlo fuera que reservarlo para nosotros. Ven, tomaremos un poco de xocolatl.

\- ¿X-Xocolatl? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Twilight secándose las lágrimas.

-Una bebida hecha de cacao, es muy útil para aliviar los dolores del alma. Vamos.

El unicornio llevo a Twilight hacia una calle aledaña a la explanada.

 **Bueno seguidores, nuevamente actualizando fanfics. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Espero con ansias leer sus reviews ya que me ayudan a mejorar. Pueden buscarme en facebook como ShieldImagination97. Sin mas nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Nos vemos ;)**


End file.
